FAIRY TALES
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Habia una vez: HarryxDraco XD. Porque los cuentos Muggles son mas peligrosos de lo que parecen, especialmente cuando no pueden ponerse de acuerdo y seguir las historia. Estupidos cuentos de finales felices¡CAP 4 ARRIBA n0n!
1. CAPERUCITA ROJA

Ann: ¡¡VOLVÍ n0n!!! Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros Fic, sin embargo esta idea surgió de repente y si no la realizaba no me dejaría dormir TT-TT

Ro: Eso es muy común en Ann XDDD

Ann: Si TT¬TT, y para acompañar esta inusual historia o.o, he aquí mi amiga Ro n—n, que normalmente me acompaña en las introducciones n-n

Ro: Pero no soy la que escribe o.o, así que en caso de quejas por la demora, el destinatario es otro ñ---ñ

Ann: No sabes cuánto agradezco tú apoyo ¬¬UUU

Ro: Se que me amas n----ñ

Ann: ¬//¬…Ok, algunas aclaraciones sobre el Fic n-n. Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo o.o

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

CAPITULO UNO: CAPERUCITA ROJA

Martes, hermoso y tranquilo martes de invierno. La nieve caía bellamente hasta tapizar el suelo y las copas de los arboles.

Hacia frio, por lo que resultaba perfecto resguardarse en el gran comedor lejos de las tediosas clases, y los gélidos salones que mandarían a más de uno a la enfermería.

En resignación, una joven bruja resoplo cansada y lo suficientemente enojada para que le abrieran paso.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tras su espalda iban ese estúpido grupo que no dejaban de discutir.

-.-Hombres-farfullo entre dientes.

Desde que finalizo la batalla con Voldemort tuvo un lindo tiempo de tranquilidad; treguas y paz rondaban su vida hasta que un día cualquiera su existencia se volvió un verdadero infierno.

Gruño molesta e intento no reparar demasiado en la discusión de Harry y Malfoy. Ni siquiera se molesto en descifrar el motivo del pleito, suficiente tenia con aguantarlos como para querer involucrarse a cabalidad en el asunto.

Ellos desde hacía mucho dejaron de caminar, y a pesar de estar a una considerable distancia, aun podía oírlos. Ron estaba con Harry en caso que necesitara ayuda con el grupo de serpientes.

-.-Esto es estúpido- se dijo la bruja sin detenerse. Las enormes puertas del comedor la recibían con promesas de paz.

Sabía lo que le ocurría a su amigo, por eso estaba enojada con él, porque sencillamente no aceptaba que Malfoy…

-.-…

¡Momento! Ojos cafés se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que dejo de caminar.

En una de las mesas vio aterrada como unos alumnos de primero hacían algunos hechizos. La semejanza con Dean en su primer intento fue aterradora.

-.-¡Cuidado!- exclamo al agacharse.

…curiosas miradas distinguieron un cegador destello durante un efímero instante.

**BOOOMMMMMMMM**

…después todo fue confuso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cálidos rayos de sol abrazaban cada sentido en una gentil sensación. No hacía calor, el clima era perfecto en compañía del viento que mecía las ramas de los arboles.

La melodía de la naturaleza era adormecedora, se respiraba frescura y relajación.

-.-¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

…cosa que fácilmente podía ser ignorada por los gritos lejanos que lograron ahuyentar a los animales cercanos. La curiosa exclamación se veía opacada por el silbar del viento y el movimiento de las hojas.

-.-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Finalmente las voces sonaron nítidas, más cercanas, hasta que el estruendoso golpe de dos cuerpos al estrellarse en el suelo hizo temblar ligeramente el terreno a su alrededor.

-.-…

Durante unos segundos el cantar de la naturaleza fue paulatinamente suplantado por los quejidos adoloridos de quienes aun no pueden moverse. El shock era muy palpable como para lograr que el corazón funcione de manera regular, y el alma regrese.

-.-Hn

Tal vez se rompieron algo, o se desacomodaron un hueso. Entre dientes, un pelinegro de ojos verdes, y un harisco rubio se quejaron al moverse con pesadez.

Algo magullados, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy terminaron arrodillados sin mirarse entre sí. Demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperarse como para importarles la presencia ajena.

-.-Demonios- gruño Draco al sentarse.

- -.-Hn- secundo Harry.

El par de ojos verdes miraron el lugar desconocido por primera vez. Ese claro poseía vivos e intensos colores primaverales, algo totalmente impropio en invierno.

Miro confundido hacia arriba. El cielo despejado y el sol brillante le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos.

-.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Harry desconfiado.

Draco hizo el mismo reconocimiento con la mirada. El extraño terreno apestaba a alegría, y podía jurar que el sol acababa de sonreírle…

…o podía ser sólo una contusión.

-.-No se- contesto de mala gana. Despacio se incorporo. Lo único que podía asegurar es que no estaban en Inglaterra.

Por un momento el Slytherin cerró los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era haber discutido con Potter, aunque el motivo no lo tenía presente (tampoco es como si pudiera recordar todos sus encuentros)

Desde la caída del señor oscuro habían tenido algunos roces totalmente infantiles e incongruentes (según Zabini) No necesitaban mayor excusa que un desliz ajeno, por más pequeño que fuera.

Sin embargo mantenían una extraña tregua en la que no tocaban temas de la guerra. Como si fuese un muto e individual pacto que ninguno quiso cuestionar.

-.-Hn- mascullo el rubio aun adolorido.

-.-Parece que fuimos transportados- comento Harry una vez se puso de pie y termino acomodándose a su lado.

-.-Gracias por notarlo Potter, no sé qué haríamos sin tú agudo sentido de la observación.

Su única respuesta fue afilar la mirada en fastidio, pero consiente que ahora no era momento de discutir, el león dio unos cuantos pasos.

Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de seguirlo. Separarse no sonaba tan atractivo cuando no se sabe que peligros puede acechar.

Eso hizo sonreír al otro por verlo aproximarse…

-.-¿Eh?

…aunque una vez cerca sólo pudo parpadear en desconcierto.

-.-Eh…Malfoy…-llamo sin ser necesario.

El rubio noto que algo extraño ocurrió con los primeros pasos. Bajo la mirada casi de inmediato por el inusual cambio que abrió sus ojos grandes de sorpresa.

Su ropa había cambiado, aun conservaba la camisa blanca del colegio, pero los pantalones fueron sustituidos por una corta falda roja.

-.-¡¿Qué demo…?!- reclamo molesto.

De mala gana sostuvo la capa roja para volver toda su atención en la pequeña falda que sólo cubría lo enteramente necesario. Así que intento (inútilmente) bajarla un poco más.

-.-…

Mientras el hurón luchaba con la ropa, un par de atentos ojos verdes siguieron cada movimiento con curiosidad.

El vestuario apareció tras un parpadeo por lo que ahora podía ver las bonitas y largas piernas. Un leve tono carmín tiño las mejillas de Harry cuando noto que la prenda le llegaba hasta los muslos.

-.-…

Había algo perturbador en lo sexy que se veía, tal vez porque el agresivo Malfoy estaba enojado y abochornado por ello. Una ligera y divertida sonrisa surco sus labios nuevamente, así que no se inmuto cuando la furiosa y sonrojada expresión del rubio lo miro.

-.-Quítate los pantalones- ordeno Draco.

…aunque perder el hilo de la situación fue muy fácil.

-.-¿Uh?... ¿Qué?- farfullo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!

-.-Quítatelos- insistió- No pienso caminar con esta estúpida falda

-.-Ese no es mi problema- refuto Harry- De ninguna manera me los voy a quitar ¬///¬

Draco dio un paso en advertencia de ir enserio, y lo siguiente de lo que Gryffindor supo, fue el cuerpo que choco contra el suyo y el imbécil que lo derribo.

-.-Hn

Caer en el pasto y golpearse la cabeza lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Ciertamente es difícil tomarlo por sorpresa, pero los recientes sucesos lo tenía algo aturdido, sin mencionar que ese estúpido hurón descontrola sus sentidos con una facilidad aterradora.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Malfoy ligeramente inclinado con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza; pero lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue sentir la presión sobre la cadera y el par de perfectas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Si estuviera pendiente (y NO lo estaba) sería fácil distinguir el roce desnudo contra su pantalón, y como la falda subió un poco debido a la posición.

Harry estaba atontado por el golpe y el extraño contexto, y en lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos grises y la caprichosa forma en que las hebras de cabello se iban hacia adelante.

-.-…

A Draco también le tomo un momento sobreponerse. Estaba seguro que Potter era la única persona que podía volcar sus pensamientos hasta hacerle actuar de una manera estúpidamente impulsiva.

Frunció el ceño molesto antes de irse hacia atrás y quedar sentado en las piernas del pelinegro. Detallar en la corta prenda lo hizo enojarse más, y en ese estado podía ser un poco incongruente.

-.-¡Quítate los pantalones!- exigió una vez más.

-.-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- exclamo Harry por las manos intrusas sobre su cinturón.

El absurdo forcejeo duro unos cuantos minutos de terca e insistente lucha, después de todo ninguno planeaba ceder su posición.

-.-¡Oigan!

…hasta que ese llamado fue perfectamente ignorado. El extraño sintió como si no existiera por lo que termino resoplando antes de dar dos grandes pasos.

-.-¡Ey!- reclamo al acercarse. Sin obtener respuesta, y como no tenía todo el día, se vio obligado a inclinarse un poco y sostener al rubio por la cintura.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo, Malfoy termino encerrado en el enorme brazo y el amplio pecho del hombre que finalmente noto. Esa alta y fornida persona de larga barba y cabello negro aplaco cualquier reclamo.

-.-¿Hagrid?- dijo Harry desubicado desde el suelo. Sólo atino a apoyarse en los codos y parpadear un par de veces debido a las extrañas ropas: una camisa roja a cuadros y los pantalones negros con tirantes.

-.-No soy ese Hagrid- repuso dándole una mirada de desprecio- ¡Soy el leñador!

Exclamo orgulloso para después mirar a Draco con preocupación y cariño fraternal

-.-¿Está bien señorita? ¿Le hizo algo ese malvado lobo?

-.-¡¿Lobo?!- repitió algo enojado por el calificativo femenino. Esa familiaridad y ternura no le gustaba.

La mirada de plata de afilo en fastidio. El leñador era tan alto como Hagrid, por lo que no alcanzaba el suelo, así que resoplo harto.

-.-¿Cuál lobo?- reclamo Draco- ¡Ese no es un…!

Una vez giro hacia Harry se quedo tan quieto que precia víctima de un Petrificus Totalus.

Potter había agachado la mirada, la oculto entre mechones de cabello. El viento soplo, y Draco sostuvo fuerte el brazo que lo rodeaba debido a la impresión de ese par de apéndices negros en la cabeza que se removieron con cada sonido lejano.

La cola de color negro se balanceo despacio. Harry alzo un poco la cabeza; sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad entre la inexplicable oscuridad, y la sonrisa cínica lo hizo lucir como un animal salvaje.

Fue casi imposible para el rubio no erizarse una vez sus miradas se encontraron. Las orejas lobunas se habían ido hacia atrás en símbolo de amenaza.

-.-Pero…-farfullo confundido. De inmediato busco la mirada de Hagrid…es decir, el leñador.

Todo fue confuso a partir de ahí. Su visión se volvió nublosa. Todo su alrededor empezó a carecer de sentido, hasta que la línea de espacio-tiempo termino desvaneciéndose sin que fuera consiente.

-.-_Ayúdeme por favor señor Leñador. _

Esa voz sonaba como la suya pero no eran sus palabras, no tenían significado para él, y el tono desprotegido y excesivamente empalagoso le resulto impropio.

Y en realidad intento no detallar en la forma en que busco resguardo en los brazos del hombre, o estaba seguro que se vomitaría.

-.-No se preocupe señorita- aseguro confiado-¡Yo la protegeré!

**PUM**

Basto con un golpe para que el leñador cayera como un árbol y no volviera a levantarse.

…eso no resulto alentador para el rubio que ahogo un grito una vez fue atrapado rudamente antes que el hombre se desplomara. Harry lo ignoro cuando lo arrojo al suelo y lo atrapo bajo su cuerpo para asegurarse que no iba a escapar.

Las orejas se removieron una vez sonrió arrogante. Ahora no pensaba con claridad, no cuando sus sentidos se vieron entorpecidos por los apéndices lobunos.

Oía, olía y sentía todo su alrededor. La sobrecarga de emociones le permitió a su nuevo lado animal tomar el control.

Más no era momento para trivialidades. Amplió la sonrisa una vez el Slytherin coloco las manos contra su pecho. Fue un movimiento inseguro para no enfadarlo, después de todo, estar a merced de un lobo feroz no puede significar nada bueno.

-.-…

Harry no reparo en él. Sólo se inclino un poco más cerca para respirar contra la piel descubierta del cuello.

Había sentido su aroma desde que ese estúpido leñador lo aparto de su lado. Cosa que no le hizo gracia, en cuanto lo sintió lejos lo quiso recuperar de inmediato.

-.-_Espera_- pidió Draco en un hilo de voz por el roce de los labios entreabiertos contra su cuello.

Tal vez el susto de ser devorado atrofio sus pensamientos hasta el punto en que se vio incapaz de contemplar la idea de escapar o siquiera moverse.

Trago duro luego de largos segundos de inactividad. Después intento alejarlo un poco. Empujo sin querer alterarlo. Pero definitivamente se erizo por la respiración que abanico cerca.

-.-Ah…-jadeo aterrado por los colmillos que tantearon su piel.

Bien pudo sollozar cuando Potter lo tomo de las muñecas y las coloco sobre la cabeza para mantenerlo quieto.

Esa sumisa actitud no iba con su carácter arrogante y agresivo, sin embargo el letargo era compartido. A Harry de ninguna manera se le ocurriría tocarlo siendo consciente de ello…

…o eso decía él, era demasiado terco como para razonar sobre ello.

-.-Hmmm

El Gryffindor no podía evitarlo, él olía tan malditamente bien que se sentía embrujado. Sin pensar en nada, su nariz rozo el camino sanguíneo sin importarle que su presa se tensara. Luego, cuando sus labios terminaron a un palmo de distancia todo se fue al diablo.

Sonrió cínico por el leve espasmo que recorrió al hurón una vez su lengua trazo un lento recorrido por la suave piel expuesta.

-.-…

Demonios, sabia mejor de lo que pensó. Los ojos verdes destellaron con un deseo difícil de explicar. Sus colmillos trazaron el terreno sin querer tocarlo del todo, mientras una de sus manos bajo sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera irregular.

Las garras (que ahora tenía como todo buen can) amenazaron con romper la camisa.

-.-Hn- Draco se quejo por las marcas rojas que sabía, tendría bajo la ropa.

Cuando los labios finalmente presionaron su piel el aire se le escapo. Los colmillos se hundieron despacio, y en realidad dolió menos de lo pensado, pero tal vez sólo fue el impacto, pues sintió en plenitud las mordidas en el cuello que abarcaron más terreno.

Posteriormente se alternaban con húmedas caricias de la lengua que se encargaba de aliviar la piel lastimada. La gentil rudeza venia acompañada por la mano que ahora bajaba por el plano vientre revestido de la camisa blanca.

El rubio tembló, cerro con fuerza los ojos en busca de autocontrol para no sollozar por la situación. El lobo lo iba a torturar despacio, desharía su piel capa por capa y después…

-.-…

Ojos grises se abrieron de golpe ¿Qué era ese toque que subía por el interior de sus muslos?

**PPPPPUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Nunca nadie sabría como Draco Malfoy consiguió soltarse. Es verdad que no opuso resistencia antes, pero considerando la fuerza sobre humana de Potter, en verdad fue todo un logro.

El león era como un hombre lobo con los beneficios de conservar su forma humana, los poderes mágicos y los agregados atribuyentés a una maldición licántropa.

-.-Hn- se quejo Harry ante el golpe que lo mando de espaldas lejos, MUY lejos del Slytherin.

Permaneció en silencio una vez consiguió sentarse, principalmente porque a un metro de distancia, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con la ropa desacomodada, algo despeinado y con unas notorias marcas en el cuello.

Eso fue suficiente para que Harry se sonrojara, la apariencia agresiva y vulnerable podía resultar muy interesante, sin embargo era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitir que le afectaba.

-.-¬////¬- el león bufo en fingido desentendimiento.

-.-Pervertido- acuso Draco con la respiración pesada mientras luchaba con la endemoniada falda.

-.-¡Ey! Eso no fue intencional- se defendió aun sonrojado- Ni que quisiera tocarte…es esta apariencia, es como si no fuera yo.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Esa extraña y asquerosa sumisión produjo un largo letargo como si alguien controlara su cuerpo con acciones que definitivamente NO haría.

Claro que darle la razón a Potter era muy diferente, así que no dijo nada.

-.-¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?- pregunto tratando de zanjar la conversación. No era agradable que su corazón salte con el recuerdo.

Harry resoplo, tal vez de alivio de no tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía, y su mente no estaba dispuesta a inventar.

En el fondo, muy, MUY en el fondo agradecía no haber recibido un Avada Kedabra por tocarlo de esa manera. Resoplo molesto. Nada de eso fue intencional. De mala gana miro su cola moverse de un lado a otro. No sabía si molestarse con ella o agradecerle por despertar a Malfoy del inusual trance.

-.-…

¡Momento!

De repente fue consciente de un hecho verdaderamente importante. Presuroso busco entre su ropa (que no había cambiado salvo por la ausencia de la capa) sin hallar su varita.

-.-Demonios- mascullo entre dientes. Su acción fue imitada por el otro, por lo que basto con una mirada de soslayo para comprobar que el Slytherin tampoco tenía la suya.

Con dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, Harry intento organizar ideas. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el comedor, Hermione grito y después…después nada.

Tal vez algunos de primero eran los causantes, aunque probablemente no debía descartar la participación de algún nuevo enemigo.

-.-…

El viento soplo. El cabello negro se removió, por lo que su dueño miro hacia arriba. Las ramas de los arboles lo cubrían de los rayos del sol. El clima era perfecto en comparación con el endemoniado frio del castillo.

Suspiro agotado. No podía seguir eludiendo el contexto, y por más inverosímil que pareciera la situación, en este punto ya nada le sorprendía. No cuando tenía orejas en la cabeza, y una impulsiva cola que busca de tocar al hurón donde no debe.

-.-Bueno…-empezó Harry en busca de distraerse de sus traicioneros pensamientos-…esto se parece a un cuento Muggle

-.-¿Qué clase de cuento?- indago Malfoy una vez frunció el ceño en fastidio por no poder hacer nada con esa maldita falda.

-.-Es sobre un leñador…-señalo al inconsciente doble de Hagrid-…un lobo…-se señalo a sí mismo y después sonrió burlón-…y una adorable niña con capa roja.

El rubio se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada por el comentario.

-.-¿Cómo va la historia?

No es como si a Harry le hubieran leído muchos cuentos cuando era niño, de hecho no lo hicieron, salvo por la profesora de primaria, pero ese era su trabajo. Tampoco le ayudaba dormir en el cuatro bajo las escaleras, así no podía oír cuando Tía Petunia, y Tío Vernon le leían a su primo.

Gracias a Merlín que Hermione en un día de ocio y "lectura rápida" le dio un rápido repaso de historia, y la forma en que los Muggles tergiversaron la realidad de los hechos con el pasar de los años.

-.-Tenemos que ir a la casa de la abuelita- informo al incorporarse.

-.-¿En dónde?

…oh pero que buena pregunta.

-.-En el bosque

…lástima que Harry no tuviera respuesta, por lo que Draco termino haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

-.-¿Sabes Potter? No te mataría ser un poco mas especifico.

-.-De acuerdo, no tengo ni una maldita idea de donde pueda estar ¿contento?- refunfuño impaciente.

Que sus sentidos se maximicen y pueda escuchar cada sonido del bosque podía ponerlo un poco irritable. Eso sin mencionar ese endemoniado y delicioso aroma proveniente de la serpiente.

Gruño por lo bajo al mirar en otra dirección. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero necesitaba calmar el instinto animal que le reclamaba por abandonar a su presa.

-.-Tal vez si caminamos encontraremos algo- dijo el pelinegro- Vamos, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día.

Sin esperar respuesta se acerco y lo jalo de la mano para obligarlo a pararse.

El rubio se dejo guiar, tal vez porque Potter parecía algo agresivo, y el planteamiento en realidad no le parecía tan malo. Así que camino en silencio por ese sendero que los internaría en las profundidades del bosque.

-.-Dijiste que el leñador es un personaje ¿no es un problema que este inconsciente?- pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

Se estaba tomando bastante bien la situación, aunque a Harry aun le parecía algo disparatada.

-.-Ya despertara- aseguro.

Si mal no recordaba, ese hombre no significaban buenas noticias para el lobo (en este caso él) y el león agradecería mucho si no le abrían el estomago, le metían piedras y terminaba ahogándose en algún charco.

De reojo miro a su compañero. Tampoco es como si quisiera lastimar a Malfoy. La versión real de estos cuentos era cruel y despiadada. No eran las dulces historias que adaptaron en la modernidad.

Esta vez esperaba tener control sobre sí mismo y no sucumbir a ese embriagante aroma.

Sin ser consiente apretó un poco la mano que aun sujetaba. El gesto llamo la atención de Draco, quien luego de estar inusualmente tranquilo y no despotricando sobre su maldita vida finalmente noto que desde hacía más de diez minutos caminaban tomados de la mano.

Un notorio rubor carmín tiño sus mejillas casi tan rápido como frunció el ceño. Entreabrió los labios…

-.-¡Querida!

…y fue interrumpido por una repentina exclamación, y la aparición de esa casita que estaba seguro, no estaba ahí hacia dos segundos.

Fue un cambio brusco para el silencio que los envolvía. El único sonido que los acompaño hasta ahora era el de sus pasos y el crujir con las ramas.

-.-¿Profesora McGonagall?- dijo Harry por la bruja en camisón.

No es como si nunca la hubiera visto así (durante los ataques al castillo tuvo una o dos oportunidades) pero en verdad prefería no hacerlo.

-.-¡¿Cariño, que haces de la mano de esa bestia horrorosa?!

-.-….

En silencio, ambos bajaron la mirada y se soltaron como si se repelieran.

-.-No tengo tiempo para esto- aseguro Harry cansado. Aunque tal vez sólo lo decía para no reparar en el molesto rubor en las mejillas. Comenzaba a considerar seriamente estar resfriado- Escucha Malfoy…

-.-¡Cariño ven acá! ¡Es peligroso jugar con lobos!- grito la abuelita mientras corría por una escoba.

Era tan hilarante que Draco se rio por lo bajo. Parecía que McGonagall le daría de escobazos de un momento a otro.

-.-…esto no es un juego ¿sabes?- reclamo Harry por la falta de atención- ¡Cuidado!

Exclamo cuando la profesora llego blandiendo la escoba como una espada. Sin pensar en algo sujeto al rubio en brazos y salto hacia atrás. Su nueva apariencia le ayudo a impulsarse tan alto que se alzo sobre las copas de los arboles.

Por ello Draco lo rodeo del cuello y enterró su cabeza en el hombro por el vacio en la boca del estomago y la manera en que su cabello se removió con el viento. Ni siquiera reclamo por la forma en que el pelinegro lo cargaba: un brazo bajo las piernas y otro contra la espada.

-.-…

Elevarse en el cielo no fue problemático, lo realmente aterrador fue caer. Sin ser consiente abrazo a Harry tan fuerte, que el aludido parpadeo en desconcierto junto a ese rubor que ya no podía ignorar.

Estaban tan cerca que percibía la deliciosa fragancia. El estrecho contacto volcó su corazón gracias al calor de la piel, la suavidad que sentía a través de las piernas descubiertas, y el olor…ese embriagante olor.

Su mirada se opaco al ser suplantada por el fiero instinto animal que curvo sus labios en una salvaje sonrisa.

**Pum**

Un grácil y perfecto movimiento le permitió aterrizar en el tejado de la casa sin esfuerzo. A Draco le tomo un momento más para que su corazón volviera a su posición normal.

Respiro con pesadez, y soltó todo el aire retenido antes de arriesgarse a abrir los ojos.

-.-…

Notar la posición lo congelo. Chasqueo la lengua por el cálido calor que sujetaba insistente. Se sintió avergonzado y molesto con el estúpido Gryffindor por no advertirle de sus movimientos, por lo que termino aflojando el agarre.

Se alejo del hombro e intento no sonrojarse demasiado por la forma en que era sujeto.

**PUM**

Claro que no pudo ver la expresión psicópata de Harry Potter debido al sartén que le dio de lleno en la cara al león.

McGonagall tenía buena puntería.

-.-Hmmm- se quejo el pelinegro. Sin mediar con nada soltó al otro para llevarse una mano al rostro.

-.-¡Suelta a mi adorable nieta!- grito la abuelita con la escoba en alto y un arsenal de vajilla a su lado.

Cuando varios platos, ollas e incluso uno que otro cuchillo fueron lanzados, el pelinegro tomo nuevamente la mano de Malfoy y tirón de él para esconderse tras la chimenea.

-.-Oh, creo que dará la vuelta- señalo Draco divertido de la inverosímil situación.

-.-Si bueno…-divago Harry asomándose por una esquina. La bruja efectivamente daría la vuelta, pero no se movería sin su arsenal así que tendría unos minutos-…escucha este es el plan…

-.-…

-.-…

-.-…

-.-…

-.-¡¿Y bien?!- presiono el rubio

-.-No se me ocurre nada

El Slytherin rodo los ojos y bufo por lo bajo. Intento ser razonable y no insultar a su única fuente de información, así que desecho la idea de arrojarlo del tejado por su incompetencia.

-.-¿Cómo termina la historia? Tal vez así podamos salir de aquí

Oh, Harry frunció el ceño y se vio inusualmente serio.

-.-El lobo se come a la abuelita y a caperucita (así se llama la niña) y luego el leñador viene y las rescata.

-.-Eso no suena muy alentador- dijo el rubio incomodo de la situación- Espera… ¿Cómo las salva si las devoran?

-.-Hmm…le abre el estomago- informo Harry en un mohín de disgusto.

-.-Entonces, básicamente todo se resuelve con tú muerte, porque no nos haces un favor y te dejas atrapar por la dulce abuelita- sonrió cínico.

El niño-que-vivió sonrió casi de inmediato, incluso uno de sus colmillos fue visible una vez dio un paso más cerca. Malfoy no se inmuto, se limito a afilar la mirada una vez término encerrado entre la chimenea y el otro.

-.-De acuerdo…-accedió-…lo hare si tú aceptas morir hasta que llegue el leñador.

Draco no hablaba enserio, si volvía a Hogwarts sin Potter estaba seguro que lo entregarían a los Dementores sin dejar que se explicara.

-.-Bien…-bufo en resignado enojo-…nadie morirá. Supongo que tendremos que improvisar.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido. Cuando sus orejas lobunas se movieron no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más una vez tomo al hurón de los hombros y lo obligo a moverse. Un plato termino estrellándose contra la chimenea en un sonoro crujido que les hizo cerrar los ojos debido a los pedazos que salieron volando.

-.-La anciana es rápida- noto el Slytherin

-.-¡Suelta a mi nieta horrorosa bestia!

-.-…también es muy honesta- concluyo divertido.

-.-…Y muy sobreprotectora con su "adorable nieta"- señalo Harry

De haber tenido la oportunidad habría refutado el comentario, sin embargo ambos tuvieron que moverse rápido y volver a su posición original del otro lado de la chimenea.

-.-El cuento termina prácticamente cuando el leñador te atrapa ¿cierto?

-.-Podría decirse- concedió Harry asomándose para ver a la abuelita

Comprender no fue difícil, por lo que miro a Draco. Resoplo cansado. La idea de exponerse frente al hombre que posiblemente podía matarlo no le hacía gracia. Pero si tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Voldemort podría con esto.

-.-Vamos- indico decidido. Lo cargo nuevamente para saltar del techo y aterrizar en el pasto con un grácil gesto- Mas te vale que esto funcione

Mascullo entre dientes una vez lo dejo en el suelo y fue por la profesora. No tenia deseos de comérsela, de sólo pensarlo le daban nauseas, pero no podía permitir que lo acribillara dada la oportunidad.

Ojos grises parpadearon en desconcierto por los rápidos movimientos del "lobo" que desapareció tras una esquina. Al principio escucho algunos gritos femeninos y unos objetos rompiéndose, pero sólo cuando todo quedo en silencio decidió moverse.

Sus pasos contra el pasto producían un leve y suave sonido. No había notado los finos y agraciados movimientos, propios de un animal tan majestuoso como los lobos. Resultaba tan diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado en lo referente a la unión de un humano y un lobo que no pudo evitar notar la elegancia que desprendía.

…mortalmente atrayente.

Un leve rubor le hizo fruncir el ceño. Potter era más peligroso de lo pensado. Alzo una mano despacio y rozo las marcas en su cuello.

-.-Demonios- musito al doblar por la misma esquina que el Gryffindor. Ahí lo vio cargar a la inconsciente McGonagall sobre el hombro.

-.-¡Malfoy muévete!- apresuro el pelinegro desde la entrada de la casita.

El aludido gruño molesto por la orden, pero termino obedeciendo. Esta escabrosa historia aun podía cumplirse y Potter lo mataría antes de poder defenderse.

Si había entendido bien el cuento (lo poco que Harry le explico) su única participación es dejar que lo devoren y esperar que el leñador venga a rescatarlo. Resultaba un poco frustrante, además se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Una vez frente a la puerta la miro durante unos segundos. Seguramente quedarse solos en un espacio tan reducido no era la cosa más lúcida que pudiera ocurrírsele…

…pero ciertamente estaba falto de ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto anochecería, el atardecer abarcaba con sus hermosos rayos los pequeños rincones en el cielo que se cubrían de tonos pastel ante la última caricia dorada de ese día.

Todo tan perfecto y apacible, el viento danzaba entre las ramas de los arboles haciéndolas crujir cada tanto.

…si acaso aparecía un arcoíris con saltarines conejitos al final, uno de los dos terminaría suicidándose.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, el codo apoyado sobre ella y la mano que recargaba su rostro en una actitud de irritable aburrimiento por la larga inactividad.

De reojo vio a Malfoy sentado en la cama. La casa era tan pequeña como para que ambas partes se conectaran sin la necesidad de puertas o pasillos.

El rubio tenía los codos apoyados en la almohada sobre su regazo. Hacía mucho desistió de sus intentos por quitarse la falda y buscar unos pantalones, principalmente porque la anciana no tenía unos, y aunque intento suplirla por algo un poco más largo, cada vez que se la quitaba aparecía de nuevo como si creciera sola.

Cansado de pelear con la endemoniada prenda término sentándose. El pasar de las horas comenzaba a darle sueño. Estaba aburrido, incluso bostezo en un par de ocasiones.

Distinguir los adormilados ojos grises no fue difícil para Harry. Esa apacible y tranquila actitud resultaba totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que termino mirando en otra dirección.

-.-¬////¬

De acuerdo, comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts termino atrapado con el hurón? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta? Alguno de los dos terminaría matando al otro, especialmente si están atrapados en un cuento.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus garras prácticamente se enterraron en la mesa de madera por el delicioso aroma que lo llamaba a gritos, y que estaba seguro se había intensificado en los últimos segundos.

Sus orejas negras se fueron hacia atrás en fingido enojo mientras balanceo la cola con intranquilidad. Intento distraerse pensando por demonios el leñador no aparecía. La última vez lo hizo sin problemas.

-.-Hn- suspiro aburrido, o al menos aparentaba estarlo para no detallar en el latir de su corazón acelerado.

Afilo la mirada. Sabía que el contexto y sus sentidos alterados eran las causantes de sus impulsivos e impropios actos, pero no por ello podía evitar enojarse.

Exasperado comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos. Quería regresar al castillo para no reparar en todo este escabroso asunto, y olvidar lo increíblemente bien que se sentía someter al estúpido hurón.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza en busca de alejar sus traicioneros pensamientos. Necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrarse en el leñador y la manera en que podría atraerlo.

No podía ir a buscarlo sin saber a dónde ir, y la verdad no tenia deseos de exponerse a algo peor.

"Vamos, piensa, piensa"

La última vez Hagrid…es decir: "el leñador" apareció cuando Draco y él discutían. Aunque eso no ayudaba mucho considerando que era lo único que hacían desde que llegaron (o desde que se conocieron si prefieren)

-.-…

Aunque si hubo algo diferente. Hagr…El leñador aparto a Malfoy porque lo estaba protegiendo de él. Bufo por lo bajo. Eso era injusto, era el rubio quien lo ataco en primer lugar ¿Por qué diablos le toco ser el malo?

De reojo y mala gana miro al otro. Si lo pensaba, en realidad tenía mucho sentido, después de todo el héroe aparece cuando la dama esta en apuros.

Así que…básicamente debía atacarlo ¿cierto?

-.-¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿Qué?!

Fue lo único que Draco alcanzo a balbucear por el peso intruso que lo obligo a irse de espaldas contra la cama. Ver a Potter sobre su cuerpo lo hizo sonrojar. Detallar en las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos que lo sujetaron de las muñecas inhibió sus pensamientos por un momento.

Ignoraba cuando termino atrapado, pero no pudo pensar en ello cuando los intensos ojos verdes y los mechones de cabello negro se encontraban tan cerca.

-.-¿Potter?- llamo Draco ligeramente incomodo del ensimismamiento

Que él sucumbiera a sus instintos animales lo ponía en una peligrosa situación. Mentalmente se maldijo por bajar la guardia. Molesto, intento soltarse.

Harry lo sostuvo fuerte sin hacerle daño. Con esa apariencia tenía mucha fuerza, pero no requería de mucha para mantener al rubio prisionero.

En un principio pensó en decirle su teoría, pero tenerlo luchando por algo de espacio, y con esa expresión de fingido enojo fue imposible concentrarse.

Ahogo un suspiro. Draco vio aterrado como Potter cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido como si se resistiera durante un efímero instante en el que evidentemente perdió la parte racional

-.-Potter- intento de nuevo sin éxito.

Su corazón se acelero cuando vio la salvaje sonrisa curvar los labios. Los colmillos fueron visibles y esa fue la peor señal que pudo tener.

Los ojos verdes tuvieron un deje de diversión por oír los rápidos latidos de su presa, y el delicioso aroma que ahora tenía un tinte de pánico.

En verdad creyó que podría controlarse, pero en realidad ni siquiera lo intento.

-.-¡Espera!- reclamo el Slytherin

La almohada que aun permanecía en su regazo fue retirada con la cola que rozo casualmente sus piernas.

Esto era incomodo, comprometedor y cuando Harry termino a un palmo de distancia de su rosto, se sintió estúpidamente sonrojado.

-.-Oye…-mascullo aterrado por la invasión en su espacio personal y el roce contra sus labios.

Harry lo sostuvo con una sola mano una vez acomodo las muñecas sobre la cabeza de su presa. Con una mano libre bajo por el delgado cuello, apenas lo rozo como si no quisiera tocarlo del todo; aunque al final termino gruñendo impaciente.

-.-…

Claro que el aire se le fuer repentinamente a Draco cuando el león comenzó a anular el espacio entre sus labios.

Jadeo por las garras que arrancaron el primer botón de su camisa, y rasgaron su piel hasta que un delgado hilo de sangre se deslizo por ella.

**CCRRRAASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Pero ciertamente el contexto puede cambiar cuando una fornida figura rompe la ventana junto a la cama, rueda por el suelo y termina a unos centímetros de ellos como todo un héroe de acción.

-.-¡Alto ahí!- ordeno el leñador con el hacha en la mano- ¡Suelta a…!

**PUM**

Sin permitirle terminar, el pelinegro le salto encima por la invasión en su territorio y la presa que protegería celosamente si alguien intentaba arrebatársela, o se le acercaba más de lo debido.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse mientras el par peleaba por toda la casa. Aun asustado miro aturdido como el filo del hacha estuvo a punto de atravesar al león, pero si acaso llego a preocuparse no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo…

-.-¡Argh!

…pues entre los muebles destrozados y los ataques que iban y venían, Potter noqueo al leñador con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

-.-¬¬UUU

¿Qué clase de héroe sucumbe ante el villano? El rubio no quiso descifrarlo, hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto para después colocar dos dedos en el puente de la nariz a modo de aplacar el dolor de cabeza.

Ajeno a él, Harry Potter se tomo un momento para contemplar a su enemigo caído con el único incentivo de asegurarse que no se levantaría por un buen rato.

Sonrió arrogante con esa expresión animal que sus colmillos acompañaron; ahora no había nada que lo detuviera…

**CRRRASSHHHHHH**

…aunque, que te rompan una silla en la espalda puede aturdir a cualquiera. Ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero no tuvo importancia cuando su mundo se volvió negro.

-.-Tal vez fue demasiado- comento Draco en voz alta. Sus manos sostenían las solitarias patas de la (ahora) destrozada silla.

Oh bueno, ¿qué más da?

Sin delicadeza lanzo la madera a algún punto del apocalíptico panorama y se acerco al inconsciente Gryffindor.

Lo observo con curiosidad por un momento, después se inclino para asegurarse que aun respiraba. Una vez seguro, volvió a incorporarse y rodeo al curioso par como si pensara que hacer a continuación.

Ser la damisela en apuros resulta inútil cuando todo lo que debe hacer es esperar a ser rescatada.

-.-Hn- gruño enojado una vez coloco las manos en la cadera.

Su salvador estaba inconsciente, pero tal vez podría cambiar un poco el contexto. En silencio se agacho y removió trabajosamente al leñador para alzar una de sus enormes manos y acercarla a Potter.

Después tomo el brazo del león e hizo que el doble de Hagrid cerrara la mano alrededor de él.

-.-Listo- dictamino inseguro.

Era una idea un poco ingenua, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, después de todo esta era su extraña versión de la conclusión del cuento.

-.-Ya lo atrapo ¿cierto?- se dijo como si alguien le fuera a responder.

Y por eternos segundos nada ocurrió, mas, un cegador brillo inundo repentinamente la pequeña casita. Por acto reflejo alzo las manos para protegerse de lo que fuera a suceder.

-.-¿Eh?

Pero cuando todo cesó le tomo un momento acostumbrarse al resplandor natural del sol. Ojos grises parpadearon un par de veces por el paisaje que genero un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-.-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡I FINISH BABY n0n!!

Ro: u¬uUUU

Ann: o.o…TT-TT, de acuerdo se que esta un "poco" extraño TT¬TT pero igual quería intentarlo, así que sean pacientes conmigo por favor TT0TT.

Ro: No seas tan melodramática ¬¬UU

Ann: Vale u.u. Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n-n, esperamos esto no sea un total fracaso, y si lo es o.o, podemos culpa a Ro de ello

Ro: ¡Oye ¬¬!

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n

"_**ERRAR ES HUMANO…HECHARLE LA CULPA A OTRO ES MAS HUMANO ES MAS HUMANO TODAVÍA" **_


	2. LA BELLA DURMIENTE

Ann: ¡¡Actualización n0n!!

Ro: ¡Volvimos con una asombrosa rapidez n0n! O al menos fue más rápido de lo acostumbrado oO

Ann: u¬uUU…gracias por el apoyo

Ro: Un placer n---ñ

Ann: Ok, algunas aclaraciones sobre el Fic n-n. Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo o.o

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬.

CAPITULO DOS: LA BELLA DURMIENTE

El viento crujió contra los arboles en una escalofriante expresión que enmudeció cualquier otro sonido.

Pronto anochecería, aunque ninguno de los dos magos estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado rondando por el bosque.

-.-…

Claro que eso no importaba ahora. No cuando bajo el marco de la puerta de una modesta casita, vieron a tres conocidas brujas que no dejaban de mirarlos.

…tal vez sería mejor retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cálidos rayos de sol cobijaban las copas de los arboles, alegres pájaros le cantaban a la naturaleza y la inusual felicidad con la que los pequeños animalitos jugueteaban en el bosque iba a hacer que alguno terminara suicidándose.

-.-Hn

Gruñidos y resoplidos constantemente se oían en su camino por el bosque, irrumpiendo el constante crujir de las hojas bajo los pies y las risitas de la naturaleza.

Ambos estaban cansados, molestos, y con un seguro dolor de cabeza por el brusco cambio de tiempo-espacio. En la casa de la abuelita anochecía, pero ahora inexplicablemente era medio día.

-.-…

Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para replicar, ni aun cuando le dolía la espalda por la silla que Malfoy le quebró.

Bufo cansado. Habían estado dando vueltas por horas, sin encontrar una maldita salida, y por mas que se subieran a los arboles en busca de un pueblo o alguna señal de vida humana, no veían más que un verde y frondoso paisaje.

Esto resultaba deplorable. Aunque quizás lo único bueno de todo el inusual contexto era que ya no tenía apéndices lobunos. De reojo miro al hurón a su lado, él tampoco llevaba la boni…

…estúpida falda. Tosió en fingido desentendimiento al volver su atención en el camino. El rubio dejo de usar la caperuza (de hecho desapareció) en el mismo instante en que llegaron al bosque.

-.-¿No tienes idea de donde estamos?- pregunto Draco por enésima vez.

-.-No- respondió Harry de mala gana.

El Slytherin no tenía el ánimo ni la energía para quejarse, en silencio bufo agotado y se sentó en un tronco caído.

Seguir caminando sin rumbo no los llevaría a ningún lado por ahora, eso se comprueba luego de rondar por horas sin hallar nada más que esa maldita alegría que derrochaban los rincones del bosque.

El pelinegro se sentó cerca, pero no demasiado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo solos (los castigos no cuenta) o al menos no sin algo que quisiera matarlos, por lo que era extraño; ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir.

Aunque eso por ahora no parecía importante para el rubio.

-.-Hmm….me estoy enloqueciendo- murmuro Draco entre dientes. Podía jurar que oía a los animales cuchichear entre sí.

Abrumado apoyo los codos en las rodillas y el rostro en las manos para poder enredar los dedos entre los mechones de cabello.

-.-¿Estás bien Malfoy?- pregunto Harry luego de observarlo con poco disimulo.

No es como si estuviera preocupado. Severus Snape primero gritaría su amor por Sirius Black antes que él admitiera tal cosa; de hecho si el hurón se sentía mal, él debería cuidarlo. Podía detestarlo, pero eso no significaba que lo abandonaría.

-.-Yo…-empezó Draco al alzar la mirada.

-.-Hola- saludo una ardilla en su rodilla.

-.-¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!

…pero fue inevitable gritar e irse hacia atrás para alejarse del animal.

-.-¡Malfoy!

…lástima que no detallo en el barranco mimetizado con los arbustos tras su espalda.

Impactado por la pérdida de un soporte, y el vacio en la boca del estomago; Draco intento sujetarse de cualquier cosa sin éxito, por lo que termino cerrando los ojos con fuerza a espera del duro golpe.

-.-…

…después sólo parpadeo un par de veces cuando fue abruptamente detenido. Ordenar sus pensamientos no fue complicado, aunque lo primero que noto fue el brazo que lo sujetaba de la espada, y el otro bajo las piernas.

Desubicado miro a su lado sólo para encontrar el rostro familiar de quien paso a examinarlo con curiosidad a sonreír encantadoramente.

-.-¿Blaise?- llamo confundido

-.-Oh, hermosa doncella ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?- pregunto sin soltarlo.

El calificativo femenino hizo que la serpiente rubia frunciera el ceño y mirara de soslayo para comprobar que aun tenía sus pantalones y no una ridícula falda, o en el peor de los casos…un vestido.

Casi pudo suspirar de alivio por su usual atuendo.

-.-Y…-susurro Blaise sensual. Draco entreabrió los labios conmocionado cuando su amigo lo inclino a un lado sin dejarlo ir-… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sería peligroso moverse considerando la posición, además dejo de pensar por verlo a un palmo de distancia.

-.-Yo…pues…-divago incomodo.

El insistente contacto entre sus cuerpos sólo le hizo sonrojar levemente.

-.-¡Malfoy!

Por fortuna, la oportuna aparición freno lo-que-sea-que-iba-a-suceder. Harry salió de unos matorrales para saltar al pasto y verlo en brazos del castaño.

-.-¿Zabini?- pregunto desubicado.

El aludido lo miro con un deje de desconfianza natural en él, antes de colocar a Draco en el suelo.

-.-¿Tú quien eres?- pregunto cortés, y con la diplomacia empleada para calcular su próximo movimiento.

-.-Harry Potter

En silencio el Gryffindor examino las extrañas ropas principescas: botas oscuras, pantalones negros, una elegante camisa roja, capa negra, y una espada en el cinturón.

Con el mismo interés, Blaise lo observo de soslayo, evidentemente no se le hacía conocido el nombre, y en realidad no le importo demasiado.

-.-¿Acaso eres su novio?- soltó sin tacto.

-.-…

Ambos rostros se sonrojaron repentinamente por el desconcierto que les hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

-.-¡NO! Claro que no- respondió Harry enérgicamente.

-.-Idiota- mascullo el rubio ligeramente ofendido de su efusividad.

Por otro lado, el moreno sonrió un poco más relajado al volver toda su atención en Malfoy.

-.-Casémonos- dijo Blaise con la seguridad que acompaño una leve sonrisa.

-.-¿Cómo?- pregunto Draco levemente sonrojado. Aunque igual frunció el ceño cuando sus manos fueron sujetas.

-.-¿Qué?- mascullo Harry con el ceño fruncido. Termino dando un paso adelante cuando Zabini jalo más cerca al hurón y sin decoro ni recato volvió a estar a escasos centímetros.

-.-Los animales celebran nuestra unión

Los alegres ruidos y exclamaciones de animalitos saltarines hicieron que el rubio mirara de reojo al león, pero no encontró nada más que una ardilla: una de color negro algo despeinada, y si la veía de cerca podía jurar que tenía un rayo en la frente, sólo que era de blanco y parecía pintado sobre el pelaje.

-.-…

Eso nublo de nuevo su visión. Todo parecía ajeno y tan familiar que se vio manipulado por el contexto, como si fuera un espectador, pero no le importo, en realidad sonrió encantadoramente mientras sus ojos se opacaban.

-.-_Casémonos_- accedió alegre.

Blaise sonrió en respuesta mientras se inclinaba despacio para sellar la decisión con un beso.

Los animales se regocijaron, y aunque cierta ardilla negra también contemplo la idea por el usual adormecimiento que lo controlaba con gestos impropios, en cuanto la idea surco su mente la desecho al fruncir el ceño.

-.-Hn- refunfuño Harry. Bajo la mirada para examinar su nueva apariencia de roedor, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarla.

De inmediato reacciono al ver a Zabini acercarse lentamente. Malfoy no hacía nada, de hecho lo acepto amablemente con esa dócil y ajena apariencia que empezaba a molestarle.

¡¿Por qué demonios no lo apartaba?!

-.-Hn ¬///¬

…se obviaron los pensamientos referentes a cuando él lo dominaba, porque eso era completamente diferente.

¡Enserio!

Chasqueo la lengua en fastidio, o creyó hacerlo, no estaba seguro con ese cuerpo de ardilla. Sin pensar en nada, salió corriendo con algo de torpeza por la inexperiencia.

Subió por el tronco de un árbol tan rápido como pudo, aunque al principio estuvo a punto de caerse.

Finalmente llego a una menuda rama que se tambaleo con el peso extra. No es como si hubiera pensado en algo en particular, de hecho no supo qué hacer cuando se situó sobre sus cabezas.

**CRACK**

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

…claro que no conto con que la rama se rompiera, pero como dijo, no estaba pensando en nada, todo era culpa de ese estúpido Slytherin que lo hace impulsivo.

**PLOP**

Claro que debía admitir que la caída fue mucho más blanda de lo que pensó. Abrió los ojitos que cerró por el susto y parpadeo un par de veces sobre el cabello castaño en el que cayó.

-.-_Oh lo siento_- dijo Draco con palabras que se le hacían impropias.

-.-Descuida- aseguro Blaise con una leve sonrisa más propia de su personalidad y la mirada amable que sólo le dedicaba a su amigo cuando estaban solos.

Presuroso, el rubio atrapo a la ardilla entre sus manos y correspondió la sonrisa como siempre que hacia cuando no había nadie.

-.-Veámonos esta noche. Aquí- sugirió Zabini. Su sonrisa se acentuó sólo un poco mas ante el asentimiento ajeno- Genial, nos vemos doncella.

Con un gallardo gesto le beso el dorso de la mano y se despidió.

Durante el tiempo que tardo en desaparecer de su campo de visión, los ojos grises miraron con especial interés la partida.

-.-¬¬XXXX

Detalle que no le hacía gracia a Harry. Molesto afilo la mirada. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con estúpidas cursilerías.

-.-¡Ay!

…así que sencillamente lo mordió.

-.-¡¿Qué demonios…?!- reclamo Draco.

Por reflejo lo soltó de golpe, suerte que los reflejos animales del Gryffindor le ayudaran a caer de pie.

-.-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- cuestiono el rubio de mala gana una vez se metió el dedo a la boca.

-.-No podemos perder tiempo de esta manera- reprendió Harry. Incluso movió una de sus patitas para señalarlo acusadoramente.

-.-…

Lucia tan lindo que Draco lo miro fijamente antes de girar sobre los talones y comenzar a reír. No podía evitarlo, Potter era la cosa más bonita que podía ver, sin mencionar que su apariencia de ardilla resultaba muy graciosa.

-.-¡Oye!...- mascullo Harry.

Sus agudos sentidos le permitían oír perfectamente las suaves risitas. Aunque tampoco es como si la serpiente hiciera mucho por ocultar su estado.

Frunció el ceño y se movió enfurruñado para encararlo. Normalmente Malfoy sentía la libertad de burlársele en la cara, así que ahora le molestaba su actitud.

-.-Escucha….-reclamo enojado una vez se coloco al frente-…

Enmudecer fue necesario. Esto no era nada semejante a una burla, era una risa verdadera, una que lo hizo ver tranquilo y relajado…incluso se veía bien sin los rastros de sarcasmos en su rostro.

-.-De acuerdo…-dijo Draco entre risas-…vamos

Sin más comenzó a caminar. Al pelinegro le tomo un momento deshacerse del aturdimiento para ir tras él.

Al Slytherin no le gustaba emitir emociones tan espontaneas frente a Potter, pero no pudo contenerse.

-.-¡Espera!- reclamo Harry sin poder alcanzarlo. Necesito acelerar para poder escalar por el pantalón y así llegar hasta el hombro.

Draco sonrió tranquilo sin reparar en las quejas ajenas. Ver al león en una situación tan precaria resultaba muy divertido, así que no discutió por tenerlo tan cerca.

-.-¿Eh?- musitaron ambos.

De golpe dejaron de avanzar para parpadear un par de veces…

…¿esa casa estaba ahí hace dos segundos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia del atardecer en la casa de la abuelita, esta no fue la bella y poética expresión de un artista, de hecho era oscuro y sombrío, como si fuera a llover de un momento a otro.

El viento soplo con fuerza, hizo crujir las ramas en un frenético movimiento que ahuyento a los alegres animalitos. El gesto fue agradecido por los magos, pues la desbordante alegría comenzaba a ser realmente fastidiosa.

-.-Querida- salto Luna para abrazarlo

Omitiendo el calificativo femenino que comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Draco se limito a tomarla de la cintura sin intentar apartarla, no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo a no ser que empleara la fuerza.

-.-Te voy a extrañar- dijo la chica con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-.-Ya déjala- reprendió Hermione

La orden fue clara y limpia, por lo que Draco termino libre y sumamente confundido.

Con cuidado y curiosidad, miro la pequeña y modesta casita de madera. Junto a la chimenea había una mesa con un enorme pastel y un bonito traje (que por fortuna no era un vestido)

En el fondo estaban unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso; en la planta bajo habían tres habitaciones y un corto pasillo que las conectaba con el pequeño comedor.

Tal vez era una casa pequeña, pero el espacio estaba bien distribuido.

-.-¡Una rata!- grito Ginny

Si Harry hubiera tenido la oportunidad de preguntar "¿Dónde?" lo hubiera hecho, pero no pudo una vez fue golpeado con una escoba y mandado contra una pared.

Tuvo que bajarse del hombro de Malfoy por el abrazo de Luna, y ahora tenía a tres asustadas brujas con sartenes, ollas y escobas. Cuando intento incorporase se vio rodeado, y tal vez ellas tenían miedo, pero se acercaban decididas.

-.-¡No!

…admitía que comenzó a preocuparse por no encontrar una solución, pero la exclamación detuvo cualquier movimiento.

-.-Es una rata- señalo Luna con calma, como si con ello aclarara la obviedad de la situación.

El rubio se abrió paso algo molesto hasta que termino agachándose.

-.-Es una ardilla ¡ves!- dijo de mala gana.

Sin delicadeza entendió a Harry durante un breve instante una vez se incorporo, para luego acercarlo protectoramente.

Las chicas hicieron el amague de querer verlo más de cerca, pero Draco lo aparto tan rápido que sólo alcanzaron a parpadear.

-.-Bueno, no importa- dijo Hermione- Vamos a sentarnos.

Dudoso en un principio, el rubio accedió una vez apretó ligeramente a Potter en un inconsciente gesto de resguardo.

Si algo le ocurría terminaría atascado en ese mundo de locos ¡O PEOR! Dominado por el embrujo que lo manipulaba como si alguien lo poseyera.

-.-Hn- bufo por el tétrico escalofrió que lo recorrió por contemplar la idea de sucumbir al influjo que le dictaba ser mas pasivo.

Sus motivos eran egoístas (primero se moriría a admitir otra cosa) no tenía nada que ver con Potter, él sólo era quien le suministraba información y le ayudaba a despertar del letargo.

Aun así, lo sujetó con cuidado y delicadeza para no lastimar el pequeño cuerpo. Tal vez no se llevaban bien, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que algo particularmente malo le ocurriera, al menos ya no.

-.-…

Si Harry hubiera podido, se hubiera sonrojado. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si las ardillas podían hacerlo, igual no quiso repara en ello.

La manera en que las suaves manos lo sostenían y el firme pecho en que termino resguardado le permitieron percibir el sutil aroma que sus sentidos animales maximizaban.

…olía tan malditamente bien, que su cuerpo se relajo y bien pudo quedarse dormido de no ser porque Malfoy dejo de caminar.

-.-Siéntate- indico jovial Ginny- Aquí tienes

Finalizo al pasarle un plato con pastel. Draco se limito a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de agradecer la atención con un forzado gesto de diplomacia y cortesía.

-.-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron las tres una vez él se sentó, por lo que termino encerrado en un abrazo grupal.

Harry fue colocado en el regazo, sin embargo vio al hurón tensarse por la efusiva familiaridad. Casi puso sonreír cínico por verlo en una situación tan anormal, mas no dijo nada debido a las manos que lo rodearon para evitar que las brujas lo lastimaran por accidente.

Fue imposible no sonreír. Tener a Malfoy pendiente de su bienestar producía una agradable sensación que no quiso catalogar. Nunca pensó que se preocupara por él, pero admitía que no le molestaba, claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta, o repetiría el pensamiento.

Suficiente tenia con ignorar el rubor interno como para querer remembra la situación.

-.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-mascullo Draco queriendo que lo soltaran-…ya entendí.

Ellas no parecieron notar o siquiera afectarse con la agresiva frialdad, sólo sonrieron para después sentarse en la mesa, muy cerquita de él.

Una vez seguro que no se volverían a acercar, el rubio se relajo por lo que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de subirse nuevamente a su hombro. Después hubo un largo silencio en el que las chicas parecían tensas y preocupadas.

-.-Veras linda…-empezó Ginny-…hay algo importante que debemos decirte.

-.-Eres adoptada- soltó Luna con una sonrisa amable.

Draco que había decidido probar el pastel casi lo escupe de la impresión.

-.-¡Luna!- regaño Hermione.

Durante el breve instante en que ella frunció el ceño, el rubio tosió un poco antes de volver su atención en el extraño trió.

-.-Si bueno, me imagino que lo soy- tanteo inseguro de cómo seguir el inusual contexto.

-.-Eso no quiere decir que no te queramos como a nuestra propia hija- repuso Ginny de inmediato una vez le sujeto la mano.

Sin interés por la cercanía, Draco asintió en silencio para después arrancar un pedacito de pastel y entregárselo al Gryffindor que vagamente se pregunto si el otro no estaba adormecido por el ambiente para tratarlo con tanta amabilidad.

-.-¡Pero debes ser fuete y no llorar!- exclamo Luna

-.-No estoy…

-.-¡Porque eres una princesa! Y debes sobreponerte- secundo Ginny

-.-¡Ahora ve y gobierna!- dijo Hermione llena de orgullo y nostálgico instinto maternal- ¡Serás una noble y grandiosa reina!

-.-¡Yo no soy una…!

**PUM**

El rubio fue interrumpido bruscamente por un rudo portazo. De inmediato giro para ver a dos soldados revestidos con brillantes armaduras que entraron a paso firme y lo sujetaron por debajo de los brazos.

Obligarlo a levantarse fue realmente fácil, los hombres eran tan altos que al incorporarse, Malfoy dejo de tocar el suelo.

-.-¡Oigan!- reclamo

-.-Buena suerte- dijo Hermione al agitar una mano para despedirse.

-.-¡Esperen!- insistió Draco. Tuvo que mirar hacia atrás por quienes lo sacaban de la casita. Por más que forcejeo, no consiguió inmutar a sus captores.

-.-Adiós- dijo Luna.

Pese a las quejas, ninguna de las tres hizo algo, sólo sonreían con tristeza y agitaban las manos para despedirse.

Entre maldiciones e inútiles luchas, Draco fue arrojado al carruaje que cerraron por fuera para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Esa era una curiosa manera de tratar a una "princesa": secuestrándola.

Ignorando las quejas, el carruaje arranco, por lo que su ocupante casi se cae.

-.-Hn- bufo enojado.

Luego de 10 minutos de estar gritando termino de muy mal humor y un molesto dolor de garganta. De mala gana acabo sentándose con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-.-…

…después recordó algo importante…

-.-¿Potter?- llamo

Sin nadie que le respondiera, se removió incomodo mientas miraba el pequeño lugar; revisarlo le tomo pocos segundos.

-.-…

Se sentó consternado en el suelo con una molesta opresión en el pecho. El silencio de la noche y el trote de los caballos fueron ignorados.

Resoplo por lo bajo al acurrucarse, las piernas contra el pecho y los brazos a su alrededor….

…eventualmente todos terminarían abandonándolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, y el mecer del viento entre los árboles, cierta ardilla negra oía lejanos murmullos que cada vez eran más claros.

-.-No puedo creer que se haya ido- gimoteo Ginny

-.-Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir- dijo Luna- Pero debemos ser fuertes.

-.-Por ahora tenernos que ir a cuidarla- indico Hermione sin dejar de ver el camino

Harry no estaba seguro desde hacia cuanto estaba tirado en el suelo, o desde cuando a estado mirado ese entretejido de ramas que dificultaban ver el cielo nublado.

-.-Hmmm- se quejo por lo bajo.

A regañadientes se sentó. Tuvo que sobarse la cabeza por el golpe. Los solados fueron muy bruscos, sin mencionar que Malfoy no se quedaba quieto.

-.-Vamos- apremio Hermione

Eso fue suficiente para que el niño-que-vivió saltara de su puesto, y aunque el movimiento le hizo doler la cabeza y maldecir por lo bajo, de todas formas corrió al interior de la casita.

Admitía que por un momento dudo, no sabía si seguir el carruaje, pero término convenciéndose que era mejor llevar a cabo el plan que venía elaborando desde que entendió el hilo de la situación.

-.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ginny cuando la Ravenclaw no se movió luego de cerrar la puerta

-.-Creo que vi un fantasma- sonrió Luna tranquila bajo el desconcierto ajeno por su buen humor en ese momento.

Sin reparar en ella, las dos Gryffindor comenzaron a adentrarse en la casita con dirección a la cocina. Harry consiguió esconderse tras la pata de un asiento, y casi sonrió por verlas sacar tres varitas de un tarro de galletas.

Se sintió complacido de haber acertado en su teoría, aunque aun se sentía algo confundido, pues no podía recordar si este era el relato original, o la adaptación Muggle.

Como ya dijo, de niño no le leían muchos cuentos, y la idea de "lectura rápida" de Hermione no siempre captaba su atención.

-.-¿Listas?- pregunto Ginny con la varita en alto.

Las otras asintieron, y eso fue suficiente para sacar al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Ahora no era momento de divagar, no importaba como fuera el relato, el final era el mismo, aunque en el original "la princesa" dormía por cien años (obviamente no tenia tanto tiempo)

Pero si era la adaptación, bastaba con que Zabini lo besara. De ser así sólo tenía que esperar.

-.-Hn- resoplo cansado

Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, prefería cambiar un poco las cosas para volver a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

**BLINK**

El destello de una varita le mostro como Hermione se volvía más pequeña. Las bonitas alas tras la espada, y el vestido rosa la hacía ver muy linda. Claro que no se parecía en nada a un hada de verdad, pero no quiso discutir sobre eso.

Un nuevo destello y Ginny se transformo. Según el pelinegro, ambas Gryffindor podían ser algo agresivas cuando querían por lo que era mejor esperar por la Ravenclaw.

-.-Aquí voy- dijo la chica.

Eso fue lo único que Harry necesito oír, sin pensar en nada salió corriendo tan rápido como lo permitía su nuevo cuerpo. Esa agilidad animal le ayudo a subir al estante de la cocina y saltar sobre Luna.

-.-¡¡¡KKKYYYAAAAA LA RATA!!!- gritaron por el animal que le cayó a su amiga en la cabeza.

Aturdida y algo asustada, Luna dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás luego de sacudirse el cabello. Su respiración era más pesada de lo normal. Ahora estaba algo despeinada mas noto algo importante una vez alzo la mano.

-.-¡Mi varita!- exclamo

Las otras dos buscaron a la ardilla sin dar con ella hasta que notaron la puerta abierta y salieron presurosas al exterior.

-.-Esto tiene que ser obra del hada mala- dijo Hermione- Luna busca tú varita, nosotras iremos con la princesa.

Con un asentimiento y un "Plop" las dos hadas desaparecieron.

-.-Aquí ardillita, ardillita…-llamo Luna al agacharse y palmear su regazo como si llamara a un gato o un perro.

Harry no reparo en ella, corrió antes de ser atrapado. Entre los arbustos y con una agilidad envidiable, se detuvo cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Salto sobre una gruesa raíz y miro por el hombro para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía. Una vez seguro soltó lo que llevaba en la boca.

-.-…

Esa varita tenía un diseño extraño; jamás había visto una con una estrella brillante en la punta. Dudoso en un principio y luego de darle un par de vueltas en incertidumbre, decidió intentar algo sencillo.

-.-_Wingardium Leviosá_

Señalo una hojita, pero nada ocurrió ¿Cómo se suponía que funcionaba esa cosa? Intento recordar si acaso tenía una palabra en especial para que funcionara, pero sólo pudo resoplar impaciente ¿Qué debía hacer para levantar una mísera hoja?

-.-¿Eh?

Curiosamente la hoja se elevo. Harry movió la varita y dicha cosa siguió el movimiento, vagamente se pregunto que debía hacer si quería que bajara.

-.-…

Ver que la hoja lo obedeció le hizo enarcar una ceja. Le tomo sólo un par de segundos convencerse que la varita obedecía sus pensamientos. Eso era extraño, pero no particularmente anormal, así que decidió probar su teoría pensando en una manzana.

…

Casi sonrió complacido por ver que la fruta aparecer tras un destello. Sin pensar en nada mas, y con la mayoría de sus dudas aclaras se apunto a sí mismo.

**CLIN**

Volver a su tamaño y forma humana dolió menos de lo pensado y resulto mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Incluso a los Animagos principiantes les dolía volver a su forma humana. Mas esta transformación resulto verdaderamente agradable.

Harry sonrió mirando la conveniencia de la varita. Determinado apunto hacia una rama y tras un nuevo destello hizo aparecer su propia varita. Siempre es preferible tener dos en vez de una.

Despacio se agacho a recogerla. Lucía igual a la suya pero sólo había una manera de saberlo:

-.-Accio rama- llamo y el objeto vino a él. Sonrió un poco más, parecía que la suerte finalmente le sonreía.

-.-¡Oye!

…aunque bien pudo saltar del susto frente a esa exclamación tras su espalda. Reconocer la voz de Luna no fue difícil.

-.-¡Esa es mi varita!- señalo la chica al salir de unos matorrales y caminar decidida hacia él- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-.-Oh…pues…-divago Harry sin encararla, primero deslizo hábilmente su propia varita en el bolsillo del pantalón para así girar sobre los talones- …se la quite a una ardilla, pero si dices que es tuya, aquí tienes.

-.-Gracias- dijo de buena gana.

Tal vez había contemplado la idea de estar frente a un enemigo, Luna no era tonta, pero ante la amable disposición, y la ausencia de malicia se sintió más tranquila.

-.-Te me haces muy familiar ¿sabes?- señalo. Sin decoro termino a un palmo de distancia para examinarlo con cuidado- ¿Nos conocemos?

-.-No lo creo- dijo Harry

Sonrió nervioso por la perspicacia aunque ignoraba si ella se refería a su breve encuentro como ardilla o a la vida real.

…considerando las circunstancias la primera opción resultaba más factible.

-.-¿Eres un príncipe?- pregunto curiosa

El uniforme de Hogwarts no era precisamente principesco pero tal vez la capa negra (que apareció de repente) hizo surgir la idea.

-.-En realidad…

-.-¡Vas a salvar a la princesa!- exclamo encantada del planteamiento sin escuchar lo que él decía- Pero ya tenemos un príncipe, en este momento debe estar luchando con el hada mala.

-.-¿Qué?- reclamo Harry

Cuando quiso darse cuenta hacia mucho había amanecido. Maldijo entre dientes los cambios de horario que surgían a conveniencia de la historia. En ese momento Malfoy debía de haber sucumbido bajo el influjo de la maldición.

-.-¡Ya se!- salto Luna- Eres otro príncipe que peleara por el honor de la princesa ¡Que emocionante! Dos hombres en busca del amor de una mujer.

Ella no tenía la actitud soñadora que tendría cualquier chica, en realidad parecía divertida de todo el problema.

-.-Oye, yo no estoy…-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-.-Vamos al castillo- interrumpió al prendérsele del brazo.

Un nuevo destello y todo quedo en silencio. El contexto cambio drásticamente cuando todo giro violentamente frente a sus ojos. Fue como ser arrancado de una escena y colocado toscamente en otra.

El Gryffindor se sintió como la primera vez que realizo una Aparición por lo que dio unos cuantos pasos para deshacerse del aturdimiento inicial, y así detallar en el lugar extraño.

-.-¡Llegamos!- celebro la Ravenclaw- Vamos a salvar a la princesa.

Luna no necesito reparar en los guardias dormidos o en cualquiera de los habitantes del castillo para saber que ocurría. Sin delicadeza tomo la mano de Harry y tiro de él hacia la torre más alta.

-.-¡Oigan!

La exclamación fue oportuna pues el pelinegro sentía que le iban a arrancar el brazo. Aunque probablemente lo más seguro es que tuviera que saltar del susto por oír a alguien entre el denso silencio del taciturno castillo, pero sencillamente giro para ver a quien hablaba.

Encontrar a Hermione y Ginny a menos de tres pasos era aterrador considerando que no las oyó llegar, mas no era nada que Harry no pudiera manejar. Ellas tenían sus formas humanas, y ahora lo veían con un curioso desconcierto.

-.-Llegas tarde- le dijo la menor de los Weasly a su amiga a manera de romper el silencio.

-.-Lo lamento, tuve problemas en encontrar mi varita- dijo Luna- Pero él me ayudo

Sonrió amigable al prenderse más fuerte de su brazo para jalarlo un poco y hacerlo más notable. De esa manera también demostraba que era de confianza.

-.-¿Y quién es él?- pregunto Hermione más relajada pero con ese deje de desconfianza tan característico.

-.-Es un príncipe- señalo emocionada.

-.-Oh- mascullo Ginny. Interesada en la información, se acerco por primera vez.

-.-Yo no…-dijo Harry por la pelirroja que sostenía su capa y lo examinaba al dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-.-Ya tenemos un príncipe- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

No parecía interesada en ver al pelinegro, de hecho sólo le dio un leve vistazo para reprender a Luna con la mirada.

-.-Ya lo sé- resoplo la Ravenclaw

-.-Sería injusto para el príncipe Blaise que entrara otro contendiente cuando ya derroto al hada mala- insistió la castaña.

-.-Además creo que es algo tarde- comento Ginny al otro costado del león. Tuvo que asomarse ligeramente para poder ver a Luna- El príncipe estaba en camino a la torre, así que en este momento debe estar despertando a la princesa.

Harry miro con sorpresa a la chica una vez giro hacia ella. El impacto inicial paso a enfado una vez frunció el ceño.

-.-Debemos irnos- dijo Hermione- Lo siento mucho joven pero…

-.-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Que la castaña callera tiesa como una tabla hizo que las otras dos se alteraran, nada que repetir el hechizo un par de veces no arreglara.

-.-…

La respiración pesada del niño-que-vivió era la única cosa audible luego de la caída del par de cuerpos.

-.-Lo siento

Les dijo a sus amigas. Durante un breve instante las observo de reojo antes de salir corriendo. El camino estaba desierto salvo por los ocasionales cuerpos inconscientes en los pasillos.

No reparo en nada, se sentía impaciente por llegar, aunque no trato de buscar una explicación para su repentina incertidumbre.

…ahora no era un buen momento para pensar, no cuando toda su atención y motivación implicaba llegar a tiempo para detener lo-que-sea-que-iba-a-ocurrir.

En este punto ignoraba que era, pero tampoco parecía importante saberlo.

Cuando llego a las escaleras, subió de dos en dos hasta que finalmente encontró una puerta abierta.

-.-…

Decir que se congelo seria desmeritar su estado. Sin razón aparente Harry se detuvo de golpe por la conmoción. Abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió los labios por la impresión de ver a Blaise Zabini inclinarse sutilmente sobre la cama que ocupaba el dormido hurón.

-.-¡Expelliarmus!

Ver al rayo golpear a Blaise directamente hizo que un gesto de dolor surcara el rostro de Harry una vez el Slytherin se golpeo duramente contra una pared y quedo inconsciente.

Vagamente pensó que se le fue un poco la mano, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Resoplo cansado al caminar hacia la cama.

-.-Soy un idiota- mascullo al pasar una mano tras la cabeza para revolverse el cabello en impaciencia.

En un mohín de fingido enojo miro al hurón dormir cómodamente en la cama. No necesito mucho para reconocer su error, así que ahora no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo despertar a Malfoy.

Sólo necesitaba dejar que Blaise lo despertara, pero noooo, debía actuar de una manera estúpidamente impulsiva y estropear el final. Resoplo de mala gana. Hechizar a Malfoy con su varita no parecía tan buena idea cuando no sabe si empeorara la situación.

Él pudo cambiar de ardilla a humano tal vez porque no era un personaje importante, pero Hermione dice que cambiar el flujo natural de las cosas es peligroso.

-.-Hn

De reojo miro al rubio. Los ojos cerrados, la ligera respiración, y los labios sonrosados sutilmente abiertos le hicieron bufar y mirar en otra dirección.

Un curioso rubor tiño sus mejillas a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido, así que sin delicadeza se sentó en el borde de la cama para pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

-.-…

Bueno básicamente la historia termina cuando el príncipe llega a la torre, el beso no podía ser tan importante ¿cierto?

-.-…

…

…

…

Maldito infierno. Harry gruño entre dientes, él de ninguna manera lo iba a besar. De reojo volvió a mirara a Malfoy y frunció un poco más el ceño.

Ese estúpido hurón siempre le causaba problemas.

-.-Demonios ¬///¬- reclamo incomodo

De soslayo miro a Blaise, parecía que no iba a despertar en un buen rato, y Harry de verdad tenía prisa en irse. Quería volver a Hogwarts y nunca jamás en la vida volver a pensar en este maldito asunto.

-.-Imbécil- le dijo al rubio.

Todo era su culpa por hacerlo impulsivo, definitivamente no media sus acciones cuando estaban juntos.

Pero está bien, el Gryffindor respiro hondo. Intento calmarse para dejar de despotricar sobre el maldito destino y el hurón en cuestión. Tal vez si los transportaba a ambos a Inglaterra todo se solucionaría.

-.-…

Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. Dudoso se inclino sobre el otro para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-.-¿Eh?

Claro que ser rodeado por un par de brazos fue totalmente inesperado. Probablemente fue su error por acercarse tanto, pero no se suponía que él se moviera.

Repentinamente fue jalado más cerca, por lo que su cara termino casi sobre la almohada. Harry decidió alejarse luego de sobreponerse a la gentil unión. Con cuidado coloco una pierna entre las contrarias en busca de una posición más cómoda que lo alejara del calor de su cuerpo.

-.-Malfoy- llamo al girar el rostro y verlo directamente.

Los ojos grises estaban semiabiertos, lucían apagado, como si estuviera dormido o fuera controlado por el extraño contexto, el león no supo diferenciarlo.

Harry apretó la almohada bajo sus manos una vez término con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza rubia. No obtuvo más respuesta que la mirada que lo observaba con curiosidad.

-.-Tenemos que irnos- comento ligeramente sonrojado por amarre en su cuello, y la apretada cercanía que lo obligaba a estar cerca.

Eventualmente quiso alejarse pero es difícil cuando un par de manos se deslizan de su cuello por el cabello y lo toman del rostro. La amable caricia lo jalo suavemente hacia abajo.

Que el corazón quiera salirse por la garganta no podía ser saludable. Pero Harry no pudo pensar en nada cuando los finos contornos rozaron los suyos.

Sólo unos tortuosos centímetros los separaban, mas en lo único que el pelinegro podía pensar era en la leve respiración que se fundía con la suya, y la irreal suavidad que sus labios mostraban.

Sin pensar en nada, Harry se inclino un poco más, totalmente embrujado con la cercanía y la manera en que las mariposas revoloteaba en su estomago.

-.-…

Fue entonces que los ojos grises tuvieron un destello de lucidez. Draco abrió gradualmente los ojos hasta que una expresión de sorpresa surco su mirada.

Seguramente Harry lo noto, pero no pareció afectarle cuando era él quien ahora se sentía adormecido.

-.-¿Qué…?- musito Draco.

La escasa y efímera distancia se rompió. Sus labios encajaron perfectamente y el corazón pareció saltar de emoción. El Gryffindor sintió complacido la increíble y placentera suavidad, y casi sonrió cuando el hurón tembló bajo su cuerpo.

Se movió un poco más cerca, dejándolo completamente encerrado entre el colchón y su cuerpo mientras movía ligeramente los labios para capturar los contrarios.

Mas, reuniendo fuerzas (que escaparon por la impresión) el rubio lo empujo de los hombros.

-.-¿Qué crees que estas…?

Tal vez los apagados ojos verdes eran un detalle importante a notar, eso explicaría todo, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando el león volvió a besarlo justo cuando el soporte de la cama desapareció.

**SSPLLASSSSHHH **

El cegador destello le impidió ver que ocurría, aunque no fue necesario una vez ambos cayeron en el agua.

Asustado por el brusco cambio, Draco emergió sólo para analizar el nuevo y extraño paisaje.

-.-¡Potter!

El niño-que-vivió se estaba hundiendo gracia a su reciente adormecimiento por lo que el rubio tuvo que nadar rápido para sostenerlo del brazo. Necesito acomodarlo mejor porque no podía tocar el suelo y la antigua posición le impedía flotar.

-.-Hn

Draco gruño por lo bajo, y prefirió ignorar el fiero rubor por el beso y esa palpable caricia aun presente.

Resoplo de mala gana al mirar al inconsciente pelinegro. Su rubor se acrecentó de manera alarmante, así que termino afilando la mirada en fastidio.

…maldita la hora que conoció a Harry Potter.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡Taran HARRYxDRACO n0n!!!

Ro: o.o

Ann: o.o…Lo admito, está algo extraño TT¬TT

Ro: No he dicho nada ¬¬

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay ò.x!

Ro: Mejor n---n, esperamos el capitulo sea de su agrado. Esta vez hubo un leve acercamiento n---n

Ann: Se que el Fic es algo extraño pero igual quería intentarlo Ne, así que sean pacientes conmigo TT¬TT.

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n


	3. HANSEL Y GRETEL

Ann: ¡¡WE'RE BACK BABY n0n!!!

(Turba enfurecida por la demora ¬¬)

Ro: Esttoo o.o….Hola XD…les he comentado lo mucho que me gusta vivir y que de mi no dependen las actualizaciones XDDDUUU

Ann: ¬¬UU…no sabes cuánto agradezco tú apoyo

Ro: Siempre es un placer ñ----n

Ann: ¬¬UUU…Ok, tuve algunos problemas técnicos u¬uUU, pues entre la malvada universidad que me succiona la vida, y mi falta de internet no pude subir el capitulo o.o, así que lamento mucho el retraso TT¬TT

Ro: Ann de verdad tenía muchas ganas de actualizar o.o, así que era algo frustrante no tener tiempo u.u.

Ann: Por eso le agradecemos sinceramente a mi hermana por prestarnos amablemente su laptop n—n

Ro: Ok, Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera, esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos o-o, luego no se quejen ¬¬

CAPITULO TRES: HANSEL Y GRETEL

Hacía poco había anochecido. El viento golpeaba suave contra las ramas de los arboles en una arrulladora melodía que no conseguía mecerlo.

Profundos ojos grises miraron por la ventana las nubes que se movían al compas del viento para atrapar a la luna en una prisión de oscuridad. Despacio se removió entre las sabanas de la mullida cama.

Tal vez conciliar el sueño no es tan fácil cuando tienes a tú posible asesino tan cerca…

**************

_El alegre sol de mañana relucía felizmente entre los cantos de los animalitos que le daban la bienvenida al amanecer con armoniosos sonidos naturales._

—Hn

_El detalle (como siempre) resulto intrascendente para cierto rubio de ojos grises que salió con pesadez y dificultad del lago con un aturdido pelinegro en brazos. Harry apenas despertó por lo que se dejo llevar mansamente a la orilla._

_El trabajo fue mucho más arduo de lo esperado. Draco lo ayudo a caminar entre tropiezos por la ropa mojada y el cansancio de nadar la larga distancia. Cuando finalmente consiguieron tocar tierra firme, casi se arrastraron hacia el pasto para dejarse caer pesadamente de espaldas._

—Eres…un…idiota…Potter- bufo entre hilos de voz.

—Cállate…Malfoy

_Harry no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para discutir ahora. Agitado coloco un antebrazo sobre los ojos luego de quitarse las gafas para intentar menguar el vértigo que la falta de aire ocasiona. Durante los minutos que tardo en recuperarse sintió la afable caricia del viento y el arrullo de los arboles._

…_después tuvo que descubrirse los ojos de mala gana por el incesante movimiento del hurón a su lado. Fastidiado volvió a colocarse las gafas, y con un mohín de disgusto se apoyo en los codos para encarar a al imbécil que se había sentado._

—….

_Pero en realidad es difícil pensar cuando Draco Malfoy se está quitando la camisa blanca del colegio para permitir que la pálida y nívea piel quede descubierta conforme la prenda revelaba lentamente el abdomen. _

_El Slytherin deshizo los primeros botones de la prenda para poder quitársela, y ahora el atlético y húmedo torso fue visible. Gotas de agua remarcaban la estrecha cintura y bajaron descaradas a través del plano vientre. La salvaje e indomable expresión de desordenados cabellos rubios hizo que Harry se quedara en blanco. Sus ojos viajaron por cada línea expuesta hasta remarcar el caprichoso trayecto que lo conducía al borde del pantalón. Embrujado por la visión, casi suspira por los dedos que desabrocharon la prenda, y la cremallera que bajo un poco por la posición. _

_Tal vez esa sensual visión lo obligo a sentarse mejor, aunque el gesto consiguió que el otro lo miraran. Draco no tenía intenciones de resfriarse por culpa de la ropa mojada, así que primero se quito los zapatos, las medias, y ahora mantenía la camisa entre los antebrazos. _

…_sin embargo esos ojos verdes lo estremecieron. Sólo ahora noto la ropa que se adhería a su cuerpo, y el rebelde cabello negro que caía en pequeños mechones sobre el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. La sexy apariencia calentó sus mejillas por el recuerdo de los suaves labios sobre los suyos. _

**PUM**

—¡Ay!- se quejo el león por el zapato que lo golpeo en el brazo. Molesto, y con el ceño fruncido miro duramente a ese hurón que mantenía la mirada afilada en disgusto, y un curioso tono carmín en las pálidas mejillas que dificultaba tomarlo enserio.

—Eres un idiota Potter- repitió- La próxima vez que te acerques no seré tan indulgente.

—…

_Seguramente esa no era la manera más cortés de pedir algo, pero en cuanto el Gryffindor comprendió el significado oculto sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco más. _

—¡No te bese a propósito!- reclamo.

_El recuerdo seguía tan lúcido y palpable que aun sentía la suave y deliciosa presión de los finos labios, además del demandante calor proporcionado por el delgado cuerpo prisionero bajo el propio. La cercanía le ayudo a sentir el corazón saltar en cuando capturo los blandos contornos sonrosados. _

_El gesto parecía compartido, pues Draco se estremeció con la directa exclamación. Un fiero rubor lo invadió. Sabía que no lo beso a propósito, de sólo contemplar la idea que el niño-que-vivió quisiera hacerlo sintió un molesto cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. _

—¡Ya lo sé!- exclamo enojado- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta tú maldito autocontrol?!

—¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!- cuestiono Harry- ¡Tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de autocontrol!

—¡Yo no voy repartiendo besos!

—¡No, sólo aceptas propuestas de matrimonio!

_Ese había sido un golpe bajo, el rubio se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada mientras el mismo pelinegro lo imito. Tal vez era un poco injusto considerando que la serpiente no sabía nada de cuentos Muggles, pero no pudo evitar mencionar el molesto detalle, dado que la cercanía entre los dos Slytherin no le hizo gracia. _

—Imbécil- gruño Draco peligrosamente enojado.

—Idiota

—…

_Si alguno planeaba seguir discutiendo las palabras sencillamente murieron. Todo fue confuso cuando el mundo se deshace hasta volverse retazos de imágenes discordantes. La semejanza con las Apariciones seguía presente; era el mismo vértigo y la desazón de la velocidad por el brusco cambio de contexto._

_Cuando todo ceso, Harry se tambaleo para mantener el equilibrio en cuanto termino inexplicablemente de pie. Le tomo otro par de segundos organizar ideas y cerrar los ojos para dejar de sentirse mareado. _

_Odiaba ser arrastrado de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. De mala gana y con un gruñido volvió a abrir los ojos. De inmediato bajo un poco la cabeza por sentir la ropa inusualmente seca. Dudoso enarco una ceja por las prendas que cambiaron por unas mucho más elegantes; el pantalón y la camisa negra de mangas largas se le ajustaban perfectamente, y la capa del mismo color se hondeo en cuanto se movió para verse mejor._

—¿Uh?

_Su atención se deshizo en cuanto el olor dulce penetro su sistema. Curiosos ojos verdes viajaron por el terreno desconocido para encontrarse bajo el resguardo de una pequeña casa de galleta. _

_Sin prisa camino hacia una pared que analizo desconfiado. Primero la toco para después arrancar un pedacito que se llevo a la boca sin chistar. El sabor era sencillamente exquisito, así que le tomo otro momento sobreponerse a la ola de perfección que lo embriago. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos. No erizarse fue imposible. Extasiado giro sobre los talones dispuesto a centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese perfecto sabor. En cuanto paso el efecto sólo pudo palidecer._

—¿Una casa de dulce?

_Presuroso reviso nuevamente su ropa. El estereotipo de las prendas negras hacia fácil reconocerlo como el villano. Aparentemente era la "Bruja mala". Molesto afilo la mirada. Si veía un libro de __**"100 Tips de cómo cocinar niños"**__ definitivamente mataría a alguien. _

_¿Cuándo su vida se convirtió en una sátira? ¿Por qué precisamente debía ser el malo del cuento?_

_Chasqueo la lengua al arrastrar una silla y sentarse junto a una mesita. Enfurruñado apoyo el codo en la superficie para recargar el rostro en una mano. No parecía interesado en saber el paradero de Draco; conociendo la historia podía hacerse una idea. _

_Eventualmente vendría a él, no tenia caso ir a buscarlo, sólo se perdería y si algo aprendió es que evitarse sumiría la historia en un permanente letargo en el que no llegaría a ningún lado. Quedar atrapado toda su vida en el cuento no sonaba muy divertido. Entre más rápido terminara, mas rápido saldrían del amenazante contexto._

_Quizás debería escribirle una nota; considerando que estaban separados no podía arriesgarse a que la próxima vez que lo viera fuera en esas circunstancias en las que alguno podría sucumbir al adormecimiento que volvía impropios los gestos._

_Enojado como estaba, no pudo evitar el leve rubor en las mejillas. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente de los insólitos impulsos. Lo que en un principio creyó amenazas de muerte se volvieron comprometedoras e incomodas situaciones que tal vez rayaban en el peligro y un deseo sádico que querer hacerlo gritar, pero también encerraba un detalle interesante que no quiso indagar. _

—Hn- gruño por lo bajo al afilar la mirada aun con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

_Todo esto era un maldito infierno. Cerró los ojos enfadado. Ahora como "Bruja mala" debía esperar que sus presas se sintieran atraídas por la trampa dulce._

—…

_¡Momento!_

**PUM**

_Sin aviso se incorporo tan rápido que la silla se fue hacia atrás. ¡Él era la bruja mala! Toda bruja tiene una varita aun dentro de los cuentos Muggles. Presuroso busco sobre la ropa sin encontrar nada._

—Demonios- mascullo entre dientes

_La furiosa mirada giro por toda la habitación. Así tuviera que desarmar toda la casa ¡Encontraría la maldita varita! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Intensos ojos grises viajaron en fastidio por el alegre entorno, su dueño chasqueo la lengua de mala gana por los alegres canticos de la naturaleza que en un par de ocasiones le hicieron sacudir una mano como si espantara moscas por los joviales pajaritos que revoloteaban a su alrededor._

_Tanta alegría y desbordante felicidad de verdad comenzaba a cansarlo. Sólo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad, no exuberantes sonrisas que pretendía contagiarlo._

—Hn

_El primer imbécil que intente acercársele con consejos sobre los gratificantes frutos de la amistas lo mandaría al diablo. Bufo hastiado. Suficiente tenía con los encantadores saltitos de cierta pelinegra que corría de un lado a otro._

—¡Draco apresúrate!- exclamo la niña con esa sonrisa soñadora que lo estremeció.

J_amás pensó en ver a Pansy Parkinson con esa ingenua sonrisa de infantil alegría. Ella usualmente mostraba su lado sensible cuando estaban solos (con amigos de confianza ciega) pero esto no era nada habitual, la bruja jamás salto como una posesa drogada de alegría. En realidad sus arrebatos de sentimentalismo rayaban en algo violento, nada realmente agresivo, pero los asfixiantes abrazos podían ahogarlo o romperle los huesos (dependiendo del lugar del que se aferre) _

_Ahora ella danzaba al ritmo de la naturaleza en un gesto absolutamente macabro. Pero como si fuera poco, esta vez debía soportar los nuevos términos del estúpido cuento. Resoplo molesto al bajar la mirada. Cuando Potter desapareció, sólo tuvo dos escasos segundos antes que el asfixiante abrazo de su amiga lo sobresaltara. Aturdido como estaba, fue fácil irse hacia delante. El peso femenino lo mantuvo contra el pasto hasta que consiguió quitársela de encima, y sus ojos giraron presurosos para verla._

…_ahí sencillamente dejo de pensar._

_Pansy estuvo sentada en sus piernas con esa risa de tierna inocencia que hizo fácil notar su corta edad. Fue como si la viera por primera vez cuando ingreso a Hogwarts: pequeña, llena de sueños y esperanzas, y con no más de 10 años de edad. _

—¡Vamos hermanito!- indico entre inocentes risitas una vez brinco para tomar una de sus manos dispuesta a llevarlo lejos de esa oscuridad que lo seguía como si se tratara de su particular nube negra.

_No se molesto en averiguar en el motivo de la sombría actitud, probablemente el rubio estaba triste porque sus padres los abandonaron en el bosque. Por eso ella no podía deprimirse, tenía que estar alegre por ambos, para que su hermanito se sintiera mejor. Así que divertida y sin dejar de saltar, siguió caminando con sus manos entrelazadas. Mientras lo tuviera consigo nada estropearía su buen humor. El niño era la persona más importante de su vida, y eso nunca iba a cambiar. _

_Draco suspiro mientras se dejo guiar. Su nueva apariencia de 10 años lo hacía notablemente más vulnerable. Mucho más de lo aceptado considerando que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía. _

—Deja de moverte- reprendió cansado de los tirones.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan arisco- rió Pansy con desenvoltura.

—No lo soy- refuto- Tú te mueves demasiado.

—…

_Hubo algo curioso cuando se detuvieron. La pelinegra estaba unos pasos más adelante, pero no se molesto en mirarlo, por lo que parpadeo curioso ante el inusual e inusitado letargo._

—¡Draco mira!

_Con el rostro iluminado Pansy giro para verlo, y la pequeña serpiente rubia tuvo que acercarse un poco para ver lo que le mostraba. Ahí parpadeo en desconcierto un par de veces por el extraño paisaje. _

—¿Una casa de galleta?- indago dudoso ante el enérgico asentimiento.

—¡Vamos!

_Sin esperar respuesta lo jalo para obligarlo a seguirla debido a su renuencia inicial._

—¡Espera!

…_tirar de su mano fue suficiente para frenar el avance. La casa era demasiado extravagante como para que Draco quisiera acercarse. Le dio una recelosa mirada de soslayo; había aprendido a la fuerza y duras consecuencias (algo vergonzosas ¬///¬) que las extravagancias no significan nada bueno, así que ni de chiste se acercaría. _

_Desilusionada, Pansy se dejo guiar; su hermanito parecía molesto e inusualmente serio, mantenía esa expresión demandante que usaba para protegerla así que no dijo nada para contrariarlo. Con ganas mal disimuladas miro sobre el hombro mientras se alejaban. _

—¿Eh?

…_Sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención. Esa enorme sonrisa de infantil curiosidad curvo sus labios tras halarlo para llamar su atención._

—¡Mira!- señalo cuando el otro giro.

_Una ceja rubia se enarco elegante por la visión de ese pan considerablemente grande (casi tan largo como la mitad de su brazo) que estaba sospechosamente abandonado en el pasto. Como si supiera que era una trampa entrecerró los ojos, dudoso en acercarse. _

—¿Qué será? ¡Vamos!

—¡Espera Pansy!

_Muy tarde. La niña se soltó para salir corriendo con esa rapidez empleada cuando se encaprichaba con algo, así que el Slytherin sólo pudo dar un par de pasos por reflejo antes que ella sostuviera el pan. _

—Hmmm- mascullo Parkinson al mover de un lado a otro el alimento sin hallar nada interesante.

_Draco suspiro aliviado por que nada hubiera pasado; así que más relajado sonrió ligeramente por esa efusiva curiosidad; después sólo dio cortos y despreocupados pasos para acercarse. _

—¿Uh?

_Hubo algo que llamo su atención: una bola de papel consiguió que se detuviera. Era una peculiar manera de captar su interés. Perezoso término agachándose para sujetar las hojas que estaban amarradas a una piedra por una liga. Despacio desenvolvió las tres hojas, las desplego y desarrugo antes de notar las letras._

"_**Para el estúpido hurón…"**_

—Hn

…_después sólo frunció el ceño por ese imbécil león que se burlaba de él. De mala gana bajo un poco los papeles para mirar fijamente la casita. Suponía que Potter estaba en el interior, era la única persona que se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma tan concienzudamente irrespetuosa._

—¿Draco?- llamo curiosa Pansy al acercarse.

—Descansemos

_Con un limpio movimiento se sentó en el pasto junto a la niña. Por mucho que odiara al Gryffindor, probaría suerte con las hojas, tal vez tenían algo útil. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En un tórrido y oscuro ambiente tenuemente iluminado por los hilos de sol que entraban con trabajo por las ventanas atiborradas, nadaba cierto pelinegro en busca del objeto que lo sacaría de ese infierno. _

_Tras horas de búsqueda y voltear la casa de cabeza, lo único que Harry consiguió fue quedar (literalmente) sepultado por utensilios. _

—Hn- gruño molesto sin poder moverse. Lo que alguna vez fue el suelo termino convirtiéndose en una telaraña de trampas cuyo único propósito era derribarlo. Había montoncitos que amenazaban con venirse abajo, y sustancias de extraña procedencia que le revolvían el estomago.

_Esta vez suspiro. Otro detalle interesante fue comprobar que además de su inútil e infructífera exploración, era que estaba encerrado de la casa por culpa de alguna extraña magia. Por más que intento salir cada vez que abría la puerta y traspasaba el umbral, siempre llegaba al mismo punto: el interior de la casita con la entrada tras la espalda._

_Los ojos verdes rodaron en fastidio por la habitación. Sin ganas miro el agujero que tuvo que hacerle a la ventana para comunicarle al hurón la situación. No podía arriesgarse a dejar cabos sueltos, por lo menos ahora Malfoy sabía que no debía comer nada que le ofreciera en caso de perder el control. Tal vez su orgullo Gryffindor en estos momentos gritaba que no se doblegaría ante un estúpido cuento Muggle, pero los sucesos variaban drásticamente cuando su ex-rival se veía involucrado, y de verdad que no quería buscar explicaciones a sus reacciones cuando estaban juntos. _

—Hn ¬///¬

_Resultaba abrumadoramente vergonzoso siquiera contemplar lo sucedido._

**TOC, TOC**

_Claro que eso dejo de importar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Sus ojos de inmediato recayeron en ella una vez comenzó a abrirse._

—¿Para qué tocas si vas a entrar de todas maneras?

—Seria descortés no advertir nuestra presencia

_Voces infantiles fueron audibles desde el otro lado de la pequeña sala; una de ellas sonaba ridículamente familiar, pero aun así, Harry aguardo en silencio. Tampoco es como si pudiera moverse con el desorden del suelo. _

—¡Buenas Tardes!- exclamo alegremente una bonita pelinegra tras empujar la puerta con dificultad debido a los montoncitos cercanos.

—…

_Después de habituarse al resplandor exterior. El niño-que-vivió entrecerró los ojos para enarcar una ceja por el par de niños._

—¿Malfoy?- mascullo tan bajito que no fue escuchado. Su corazón palpito tan fuerte por un extraño sentimiento, que se vio obligado a llevar una mano al pecho y apretar la camisa. A diferencia del hurón, él mantenía su edad.

_Pero ahora el rubio era tan pequeño como cuando entro por primera vez al colegio; tan bonito y adorable como alguien que es capaz de apuñalarte por la espalda con una cruda indiferencia. _

_La definición resulto insuficiente para evitar el curioso tono carmín en sus mejillas, así que frunció el ceño. A Harry no le gustaban particularmente los niños, pero esta pequeña serpiente lo estremeció. Aunque seguramente es importante aclarar que el hurón no era un niño, no importaba que pareciera uno._

…_pensándolo mejor, ignoraba si su mentalidad se vio afectada con el cambio, sería mejor averiguarlo._

—Buenas tardes- repitió mas por repentina diplomacia que por verdadero agrado

_Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero Draco se erizo con el tono grave de voz (que había escuchado cientos de veces) y esa sensual apariencia que a sus ojos lucia verdaderamente atrayente. Quizás era porque ahora es un niño y las cosas se veían diferentes, Potter parecía más grande de lo que era y sus ojos lo miraban tan fijamente que comenzó a sentirse incomodo. _

—Hn

_Ojos grises se entrecerraron en fastidio al mirar en otra dirección lejos de la atlética figura revestida de negro, y los mechones de cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro._

—¡Cielos!- exclamo Pansy ajena del recorrido visual de ambos brujos- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Parece que paso un tornado

—Uh…estaba remodelando- mintió Harry con un ademan que le restaba importancia al asunto. El grácil y elegante gesto fue seguido por el rubio que termino apretando los ojos.

_Quería irse y no verlo más, es como si sus movimientos, su voz y toda su esencia lo embrujaran. Si lo pensaba, esto tenía relación con el cuento, después de todo los niños eran atraídos por el ofrecimiento de la "bruja mala" Pero pensar en ello no resultaba más reconfortante. Molesto chasqueo la lengua. No quería seguir sintiéndose inquieto y ansioso sin razón aparente. _

—¿Y sus padres?- pregunto sin real interés. Toda su atención yacía en el suelo para hallar un camino que lo acercara sin terminar dándole un apasionado beso al piso.

—Pues…-divago Pansy al bajar la mirada con melancolía.

—Nos perdimos- repuso Draco con firmeza y la frialdad suficiente para que no se metiera donde no debía.

_Ignoraba porque hizo una pregunta tan estúpida considerando que sabia como iba la historia. Por lo que afilo la mirada en desconfianza._

_Harry medio sonrió. El bonito rubio era tan arrogante como recordaba. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sólo pudo sonreír divertido: el hurón rompió el contacto visual tras erizarse como un gato enfurruñado._

—¿Qué tanto me vez estúpido Gryffindor?- reclamo Draco luego de apretar los puños y encararlo con evidente enojo.

_La sonrisa se ensancho mucho más. Era difícil tomarlo enserio, pues pese a la fiera mirada distinguía un tenue rubor difícil de ignorar. El león se sentía satisfecho de poder descontrolarlo a pesar de ignorar los motivos de su sobresalto; el detalle no importaba cuando es capaz de fastidiarlo sin necesidad de acercarse. _

—Nada en realidad…pequeño hurón.

—Bastardo….-gruño Draco tras dar un paso hacia adelante en amenaza.

—….

_Despacio una pequeña manito lo sujeto. Harry enarco una ceja por verlo calmarse de golpe. El Slytherin centro toda su atención en su amiga como si hubiera olvidado la presencia del otro, y eso consiguió que esa mirada se entrecerrara molesta._

_Pansy miraba a su hermanito con duda y preocupación. No sabía que le ocurría, o porque de repente estaba tan enojado, pero su mirada le suplico en silencio por una explicación. No quería que la dejara de lado ni la ignorara como si no existiera cuando lo único que le quedaba era él._

—No pasa nada- aseguro Draco al abandonar toda posición ofensiva para que una fría calma se acomodara en su semblante.

—Sera mejor irnos- señalo la niña no muy segura de querer permanecer en un lugar que lo alteraba.

_Esta vez la expresión del niño-que-vivió flaqueo un poco, después termino resoplando por lo bajo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para querer investigar sobre sus impulsivas emociones._

—¿Tienen hambre?- pregunto sin ser realmente consciente de lo que podría significar. Los ojos grises que se afilaron en desconfianza lo hicieron reaccionar- No son dulces.

_Rectifico casi de inmediato y la sonrisa entusiasta de Pansy se esfumo. _

—Por favor pasen…busquen como caminar, no importa si pisan algo.

—¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la pelinegra de buena gana. Sin dudar miro el suelo en busca de una vía mientras su mano busco la del niño a su lado para guiarlo.

_Era realmente gracioso reparar en el pequeño rubio que saltaba de un lado a otro. Pero verlos tomados de las manos no parecía muy interesante. Harry suspiro sin ganas al girar sobre los talones. Debía concentrarse y encontrar la manera de salir de esta situación sin lastimar a las serpientes y de preferencia sin morir calcinado._

**PUM**

—…

_Claro que es muy fácil dejar de pensar cuando un par de brazos lo sujetan por la cintura desde la espalda. La suave presión del pequeño cuerpo lo erizo. No necesito ver quien era para saber su identidad: ese aroma, y las pálidas manos fueron suficiente. _

—¿Estás bien Draco?- pregunto la niña algo apenada. Por su él culpa tropezó para evitar que ella cayera.

—…

_Malfoy asintió luego de soltarlo lentamente. El indirecto abrazo calentó su rostro en cuanto palpo la agradable sensación. La situación era compartida por Harry que ni siquiera giro para verlo. Esto debía ser producto del contexto, sólo necesitaba calmarse y no pensar en nada. _

—….

_¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su maldito autocontrol?!_

**************

Una pequeña figura se movió inquieta en la cama. El colchón era agradable y quizás estaba cansando (ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió) pero era sencillamente imposible conciliar el sueño.

Despacio giro hasta quedar boca arriba, donde coloco un brazo arriba de la cabeza y el otro en el abdomen.

Una explicación razonable para su nuevo insomnio era que si se quedaba dormido tal vez despertaría en una jaula como lo relataba el cuento. Suspiro. Esta vez agradecía que Harry relatara la historia en las hojas que arrojo fuera de la casa antes que entrara, aunque jamás se lo diría de frente, incluso la gratitud mental resultaba algo incomoda.

—Hn

El nuevo canibalismo de Potter definitivamente era perturbador, claro que debía admitir que hasta ahora no había intentado nada; no les dio dulces como prometió y mantuvo una distancia prudente para que se relajara. Aun así, él no comió nada, no quería arriesgarse.

De reojo miro a Pansy dormir a su lado. Ella parecía feliz, y más le valía al estúpido león que su amiga estuviera bien o saldría lastimado.

…ignoraba como, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de los delgados labios. Era inútil, no podía dormir. De mala gana resoplo cuando se sentó en la cama. Desde hacía mucho se habituó a la oscuridad así que pudo detallar en la apacible figura de Pansy. Había muy pocas personas importantes en su vida, personas que defendería a como diera lugar. Mas, no tenía ganas de centrarse en esos detalles. Sin ganas se sentó en el borde de la cama donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Despacio alzo la mirada. La habitación era sencilla, muy impersonal y algo pequeña; aunque sus ojos recayeron inmediatamente en la delgada figura que dormida del otro lado de la habitación en el sofá. No podía asegurar que Potter estuviera dormido, la distancia no lo permitía…

…pero tampoco es como si le importara reparar en él. La cama no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, y aunque lo fuera de ninguna manera aceptaría compartir la cama con un Gryffindor, especialmente si este representaba una amenaza.

—…

Con un rudo gesto negó enérgicamente la cabeza, e hizo un mohín de falso enojo por pensar en él. Cansado de divagar sin sentido salto de la cama dispuesto a ir por algo de tomar. Cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a distraerse estaba bien.

Cuidadoso camino por el suelo, anteriormente intentaron limpiar un poco el cuarto antes de irse a dormir, pero de todas formas había una maraña de obstáculos que amenazaba con hacerlo tropezar. Considerando que estaba descalzo podía resultar un poco doloroso pisar algo, sin mencionar el golpe de la caída.

—…

Con una agilidad casi felina y el sigilo de un buen ladrón consiguió detenerse a un lado del sofá junto a la puerta. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver los parpados cerrados y la respiración suave y pausada. Harry dormía con un brazo tras la cabeza a modo de almohada. No tenia cobija porque la noche era fresca, sin embargo lo realmente llamativo eran las hebras de cabello desorganizadas que caían sobre su rostro.

Inevitablemente sus ojos viajaron de arriba abajo debido a esa apariencia rebelde revestida de ropa negra que lo hacía lucir tan…

—Hn

Draco no quiso definirlo. Frunció el ceño por sentir las mejillas un poco más calientes de lo normal, así que decidió seguir su camino que implicaba rodear el mueble para poder salir.

—¿Eh?

Ni siquiera alcanzo a dar un paso; todo resulto confuso cuando fue inesperadamente jalado del brazo y obligado a irse hacia adelante. Inevitablemente reclamo por lo bajo una vez cayó sobre algo. La impresión le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos debido a la suave respiración que abanicaba cerca.

Despacio se alejo un poco para ver los ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Harry parpadeo un par de veces en desconcierto por el hurón que mantenía las piernas entre las suyas junto al demandante contacto de ese pequeño cuerpo que se presionaba insistentemente contra el suyo.

El estrecho gesto no fue intencionado. Se había vuelto un poco paranoico cuando alguien se le acercaba mientras dormía. Lo que hizo fue un mero acto reflejo en el que lo sostenía con fuerza del brazo casi hasta hacerle daño.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- reclamo Draco luego de esos eternos segundos de vergonzosa inactividad.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!

No le importaban los motivos, sólo quería alejarse. Molesto intento moverse, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue un roce mucho más osado entre sus caderas, algo suficientemente directo como para que el niño-que-vivió se sonrojara.

—¡Deja de moverte!- ordeno el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Suéltame!- contradijo

La exclamación le hizo notar que aun lo detenía, mas, no pudo concentrarse en ello cuando el terco hurón seguía forcejeando. Con un gruñido y las mejillas teñidas de carmín, sujeto las delgadas muñecas y tiro de ellas hasta colocarlas arriba de su propia cabeza de tal forma que Malfoy termino apoyándose en los codos.

—…

Eso pareció suficiente para calmarlo, pero para evitar contratiempos sostuvo las muñecas con una mano mientras el brazo libre envolvió la estrecha cintura. El gesto era posesivo, y ya no estaba tan seguro si era para evitar que se moviera. Claro que elimino toda conjetura al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban los ojos grises. Tal vez ahora no tenía las gafas, pero no las necesitaba estando tan cerca. La respiración irregular por la lucha rozaba sus labios, así que no pudo evitar mirar la boca sonrosada ligeramente entreabierta por la impresión.

Draco intento decir algo, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando todo su peso es recargado por el león y sus labios están más cerca de lo debido gracias a la estúpida posición. Sus piernas entrelazadas y el pecho en el que se apoyaba lo hizo querer alejarse o eventualmente el aire le faltaría al Gryffindor. Pero coordinar es complicado cuando todo lo que ocupa su mente son esos ojos verdes y el demandante abrazo al que se vio sometido.

El brazo en su cintura inhibía sus movimientos, y aunque de todas formas movió las piernas sólo consiguió que ambos se sonrojaran violetamente por la sugerente presión generada en las caderas.

—Hmm…yo…-musito bajito Harry. Por la distancia no necesitaba hablar muy alto.

La mirada que se habían desviado por un molesto segundo volvió a centrar toda su atención en quien permanecía bajo su cuerpo. Los balbuceos sólo conseguían rozar sus labios sin querer llegar más lejos.

Vagamente el león supo que no quería soltarlo. Lo único que le importaba era el tiempo que le tomaría romper los escasos centímetros entre ambos.

—¿Qué hacen?

Pero ciertamente es muy fácil perder el hilo de la situación por la pregunta de esa voz infantil que vino acompañada por la luz encendida en la lámpara junto a la mesita de noche; y tal vez no es muy factible que el corazón se detenga, pero tampoco importo cuando cada célula grito por algo de espacio.

**PUM**

El forcejeo los hizo caer bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy Parkinson que se limito a parpadear en incomprensión mientras ellos luchaban por alejarse. Tras un par de vergonzosos intentos finalmente se incorporaron con toda la dignidad posible a pesar de estar sonrojados.

La pequeña Slytherin los vio sacudirse la ropa sin establecer contacto visual luego de pararse como un par de resortes: sin decoro ni encanto.

—¿Y bien?- insistió paciente- ¿Qué hacían?

—Tropecé- dijo Draco tan rápido como pudo pensar en algo. Aunque eso pareció insuficiente para la niña que lo miro dudosa.

—¡Si, tropezó!- secundo Harry con una efusiva rapidez que sólo lo hacía ver más sospechoso- Y ahora vamos por un vaso de leche ¿Quieres uno?

—Yo…

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

Sin esperar respuesta tomo la mano del hurón y tiro de él hacia la puerta que abrió y cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Qué extraño- musito Pansy al quedarse sola.

Paso unos minutos mirando la puerta hasta que se encogió de hombros en desinterés y volvió a acostarse de lado. Despacio arrastro las mantas y apago la luz sin cerrar los ojos

…su hermanito parecía algo inquieto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Presurosos pasos resonaron por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Las tenues luces no parecían suficientes para que pudieran eludir los obstáculos en el suelo, aunque eso resulto intrascendente cuando a cierto rubio se le dificultaba seguir los extensos pasos. Sus piernas no eran tan largas como antes por lo que prácticamente debía trotar.

—¡Oye!- reclamo- ¡Espera!

Con un limpio manotazo se soltó aunque quizás consiguió su libertad porque ya habían llegado, y Harry no tenía motivos para sujetarlo por más tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?- regaño Draco aun con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—Tenemos que cambiar de cuento- dijo sin reparar en la pregunta. Convenientemente se alejo de la estufa a pesar que estaba apagada.

—Escucho ideas

Pese a saber de la historia. El rubio no tenía ni idea de que hacer a continuación, no cuando todo se solucionaba con la muerte de la "bruja mala" Esta vez no veía una salida absurda y rebuscada como las que venían elaborando.

—Estuve buscando la varita

—¿Cuál varita?

—Hn…las "brujas" siempre tienen una, aun en los cuentos Muggles- explico Harry al resoplar y rodar los ojos en impaciencia.

Draco musito un ecuánime "Oh" en comprensión y se dispuso a mirar la cocina como si la fuera a encontrar. Después se movió más cerca, pero al primer paso el pelinegro retrocedió. Eso resulto extraño, pero si llego a pensar que era coincidencia deshizo la idea tras dar otro paso. Molesto por el evidente rechazo, afilo la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

—No te acerques- advirtió Harry una vez se coloco detrás de una mesa.

Una ceja rubia se enarco elegante, mas el Slytherin no quiso reparar en ello. Sin ganas giro dispuesto a buscar en otra parte.

El pelinegro casi suspiro aliviado. Sólo ahora fue realmente consciente de su error. Arrastrar a su primera víctima a la escena del crimen no era el acto más lucido que pudiera efectuar. Cansado apoyo las manos en la mesa y agacho la cabeza. Si encontraba la varita todo sería más fácil, ambos se transportarían lejos del estúpido y sicópata cuento de tendencias pedofilicas y caníbales.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía porque la perdió. Tal vez el cambio de contexto era el culpable. Frustrado apretó los puños. Debía calmar el impulso que le exigía ir tras su presa. Despacio alzo una mano y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con los dedos enredados en algunos mechones rebeldes como si le doliera la cabeza.

Debía calmarse, olvidar la cercanía que avivo el recuerdo de su aroma y lo deseable que resultaba tener el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—…

Una leve y sádica sonrisa curvo sus labios, cuando sin ser consiente cerró los ojos. El calor ajeno, y la imagen sexy y dócil del arisco rubio terminaron impresas en su cuerpo

…porque así se veía sumiso y tan malditamente atrayente que los ojos verdes se volvieron opacos al abrirse. Adormilado extendió una mano. Era un llamado al que atendió una varita

—…

Draco casi salta, pues aunque era ajeno a lo que ocurría, fue fácil sobresaltarse por ese cuchillo flotante que se acerco a él. Con cuidado retrocedió. El filo lo siguió tras cada paso hasta que choco contra un cuerpo.

Esta vez se tenso por el par de brazos que lo envolvieron de la cintura para dejarlo nuevamente encerrado con la espalda sobre el firme pecho. Lo verdaderamente preocupante fue el filo que avanzo hasta colocarse a un costado de su cuello.

—¿Potter?- llamo dudoso de la situación. El aludido se inclino un poco para hablarle al oído y sonreír divertido de su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué crees Malfoy?- susurro- Encontré la varita

Su voz sonaba diferente, con un toque sensual que sencillamente lo erizo. Eso no evito que se asustara por el cuchillo que lo presiono insistentemente, casi hasta obligarlo a retroceder. Lo único que logro fue pegarse al cuerpo ajeno donde la única respuesta del león fue apoyar la cabeza sobre la suya.

Despacio el niño-que-vivió cerró los ojos y disfruto de la cálida presencia y el pequeño cuerpo capturado. Sonrió un poco por el cabello rubio que le hacía cosquillas, después bajo para rozar el delgado cuello con los labios sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Potter…-intento de nuevo. El frío del acero se acerco mas, por lo que tenso y sin poder ocultar el notorio temor aguardo en silencio.

…eventualmente se sonrojo por la respiración en su cuello y los labios que abanicaban cerca. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón pálpito más rápido de lo normal hasta que termino sonrojándose en una fiera expresión que consiguió hacerle fruncir el ceño. Debía centrarse en buscar la varita, el Gryffindor debía tenerla en alguna parte desde que no la empuñaba.

—…

Más, admitía que perder el hilo de la situación fue ridículamente fácil debido a los primeros fugaces besos en su cuello. La gentil presión apenas y lo tocaban hasta que los toques fueron más osados. Tembló por la lengua que dejo un húmedo camino y lo hizo morderse los labios para no suspirar. Un agradable cosquilleo viajo por su espina dorsal, pero prefirió omitirlo cuando el cuchillo lo presiono hasta obligarlo a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry casi pudo sonreír por la dócil actitud, de esta forma tenia total acceso para tocarlo como quisiera y disfrutar de la suave textura que bajo sus labios comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Vagamente pensó que debía haber algo increíblemente mal con él para sujetarlo de esa forma cuando era sólo un niño.

—Hmmm

…pero eso no importo cuando amo escuchar el suave suspiro de ese arisco hurón. El delicioso espasmo que le sucedió surgió en cuanto subió hasta su oído y lamio con una innecesaria lentitud hasta que mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él sabia delicioso, y seria sencillamente exquisito poder devorarlo hasta que gritara de placer….no, esperen, lo último no tenía sentido.

—Draco…-soplo

El rubio suspiro de nuevo, sentía las mejillas calientes y el corazón desbocado. Jamás pensó que el león podía moverse de una manera tan absurdamente sensual. Aunque eso resulto insignificante gracias a la curiosa mano que resbaló por la cadera y sin recato se infiltro dentro de su camisa blanca. Eventualmente quiso bajar la mirada para ver la extremidad que tanteo el cinturón de su pantalón y subió despacio por el abdomen.

—Hn

Pero el cuchillo no lo dejaba moverse. Aturdido cerró los ojos por la suave presión de los dedos que rozaron alrededor de su ombligo con figuras imaginarias.

Harry quería tomarse el tiempo de palpar la suave y pálida textura, así que bajo de nuevo al cuello para agitar un poco la pesada respiración. Sin vergüenza lamio la parte expuesta en busca de los suspiros que surgían con las suaves mordidas y los suaves temblores que lo pegaban más a su cuerpo.

Por otro lado su mano subió por el plano vientre dejando un camino de formas etéreas que trazaba con las yemas de los dedos, mientras su gemela subió por la delgada cintura hasta que ambas extremidades casi consiguieron alzar la camisa una vez se detuvieron en el pequeño pecho. Ahí, el pelinegro sonrió por sentir el corazón desbocado.

Sonrojado y algo agitado, el Slytherin entreabrió los ojos. Debía concentrarse en busca la varita.

—Hmm

Sin embargo es difícil pensar cuando es tocado de esa forma. Suspiro por lo bajo e intento concentrarse. Dudoso en un principio por el cuchillo que lo obligaba a permanecer quieto, movió las manos. La estrecha cercanía le permitió tocar al otro; palpo con cuidado los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, pero sólo consiguió que ser mordido.

El gesto resulto lógico; si alguien sube las manos de una manera tan tímida sobre sus piernas cualquiera se estremecería. Extasiado por el gesto Harry deshizo el hechizo en el cuchillo y lo hizo girar bruscamente para verlo de frente.

—…

Ambos estaban sonrojados, y lo suficientemente aturdidos como para no intentar averiguar si esto era un impulso mas del contexto. Sin querer pensar en ello, y con el corazón latiendo a mil, el Gryffindor lo empujo al borde de la mesa para presionarlo contra su cuerpo.

De nuevo estaba encerrado y sin posibilidad de escape. Sin dudarlo coloco una mano alrededor de la delgada cintura y otra tras la nuca para acercarlo mientras una de sus piernas resbalo por los muslos; resulto realmente fácil separarle un poco las piernas.

…quería besarlo, pero no en una tímida unión; quería invadir su boca y hacerlo jadear de placer.

—Harry…-llamo Draco en un hilo de voz sin ser consciente de ello, o del agradable cosquilleo que surgió con la unión de las letras.

El pelinegro tembló. Estaba a un palmo de distancia, podía sentir los tortuosos centímetros que los separaban y el caído aliento que se fundía con el propio tras cada sutil y apetecible roce en el que no se tocaban.

—…

Después todo se fue al diablo. Draco abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa de ver el reflejo de Pansy en una de las ollas tras la espalda de Potter.

La bruja salió corriendo luego de acomodarse de tal forma que podía empujar a la "bruja" al interior de la estufa cuyo horno estaba convenientemente abierto y encendido en su máxima expresión semejante a un pequeño infierno. Lo único que debía hacer era aguardar que su amiga lo empujara para que terminara el cuento con la "bruja" muerta y ellos sin ningún rasguño.

—¿Eh?

Pero es bien sabido que ninguno de los dos magos ha respetado la continuidad de los cuentos. Harry finalmente pareció reaccionar del trance cuando el pequeño hurón lo abrazo fuertemente de la espalda y enterró el rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro una vez se empino debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

**PUM**

—…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando fue bruscamente empujado. Ser sujeto hizo que ambos cayeran. Finalmente noto las llamas cercanas. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, y por reflejo abrazo a Malfoy en respuesta.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente. Todo fue confuso. El mundo se distorsiono hasta volverse negro.

…todo sencillamente dejo de existir.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡I FINISH º¬º!! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz XDD!

Ro: Comienzo a notar un patrón de 16 páginas por capitulo oÔ

Ann: Sip, mi imaginación no da para más u¬uUU

Ro: No he dicho que eso sea malo u.u

Ann: Vale TT¬TT

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay ò.x!

Ro: Mejor n---n….De acuerdo, pese a la milenaria demora esperamos que el capitulo les guste n—n

Ann: Siempre se hace lo que se puede n—n, y de verdad me alegra que el Fic comience a tener aceptación n///n. Aunque cambiando de tema o.o, me han comentado que coloque el cuento de "**La Sirenita" **que eventualmente colocare n-n, así que si alguien tiene en mente algún cuento en particular puede decírmelo n----n

Ro: Como venimos diciendo, sabemos que el Fic es algo extraño pero igual sean pacientes n----n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n—n

Ro-Chan: n—n


	4. EL PRÍNCIPE SAPO

Ann: ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN º¬º!

_(Turba enfurecida ¬¬)_

Ann: o.o…oh,…jejejeje, yo pues…

Ro: Su imaginación no quiso funcionar o.o

Ann (_en un rincón oscuro): _La triste historia de mi vida TT¬TT, mi imaginación tiene mente propia TT0TT

Ro: XDUU Ok, Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Harry Potter no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados a la magnífica autora J.K Rowling º¬º, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

Advertencia de HarryxDraco ¡Homo fóbicos fuera! Esto es un Slash u-u, están advertidos òÔ, luego no se quejen ¬¬

CAPITULO CUATRO: EL PRINCIPE SAPO

Las ramas de los arboles crujieron sonoramente ante la caricia del viento. Hacia un poco de frio debido al pronto amanecer, así que una perezosa y una delgada figura se removió. Giró despacio y vagamente notó la suave presión de un cómodo colchón; las deliciosas corrientes sosegadas que viajaron por su cuerpo, consiguieron que se agazapara. Complacido suspiró, y acurrucado respiro hondo para sentir más de ese idílico momento, que sólo duro otro par de segundos antes de abrir grandes los ojos.

Sin dudar se sentó, para ver la habitación desconocida. Su cerebro conecto los sucesos tan rápido, que salto de la impresión. Miro aturdido las paredes de piedra, muy similares a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pero ese no era su cuarto, había un armario a un costado, un tocador cerca y una pequeña salita junto a una larga ventana, que permitía la entrada de mortecinos rayos de luz.

El lugar era enorme, como se suponía que sería su cuarto si no tuviera que compartirlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, esto era más grande. Por ello, su respiración se volvió un poco pesada por el susto, sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro sin hallar lo que buscaba.

—¿Potter?- llamó al moverse en la cama.

**PUM**

Mas, aun descolocado por el despertar, Draco Malfoy no calculo sus movimientos por lo que cayó por un costado.

—Hn- se quejó con un gruñido.

Eso dolió, sin embargo no se movió; todavía con las piernas sobre la cama y la espalda contra el suelo, mantuvo una posición graciosa al estirar los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Los ojos grises quedaron fijos en el techo. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado a punto de morir calcinado, después de cerrar los ojos despertó aquí, completamente solo.

Cansado, sopló un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba.

—¡Majestad!

No tuvo la oportunidad de acomodarse. Aun en el piso, Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver como dos tipos enormes abrían la puerta.

—¿Está bien?

Con una ruda gentileza, lo tomaron de los brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Confundido y en silencio, observo los yelmos. Jamás había visto ese escudo, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de entenderlo; no sabía si eso era un animal o una escritura extraña.

El rubio se veía realmente bajito a su lado. Sin mencionar que la confusa expresión que les regalaba, lo hacía lucir muy bonito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Aunque la situación pareció mejorar, gracias a esa voz familiar que de inmediato busco. Fue sencillo dar con la persona que se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, donde una expresión de inteligente precaución lo observaba.

—Nott- sonrió Draco inconscientemente. La confusión logró disiparse.

Su amigo, vestía con un elegante traje de camisa blanca y pantalones negros. También llevaba botas del mismo color y una espada en el cinturón, como si fuera un caballero. Pero, ese Slytherin le dio una mirada significativa, por lo que supo que esperaba una explicación.

—Uh…yo…me caí de la cama- titubeo. Se sintió estúpido por no tener una respuesta mejor.

Theodore Nott se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la expresión de falso enojo. El otro tenía la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones negros; por lo que supuso, que se había quedado dormido con la ropa del día anterior. No obstante, no pudo evitar ese atisbo de diversión, cuando los guardias comenzaron a tocarlo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. En respuesta, Malfoy intentó alejarse de mala gana por la insistencia.

—Déjennos- dijo Nott. Los soldados lo miraron un momento, para después asentir y marchar hacia la salida. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró, Draco observo a quien apenas se había movido. Era un poco extraño verlo en ese contexto, pero suponía que no podía ser muy exigente dadas las circunstancias. Resoplo antes de sentarse pesadamente en la cama, odiaba esto de no saber qué ocurría; sentirse desorientado y confundido podía marearlo. Además, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Potter?

—…

Oh, esto era curioso. Nott enarco una ceja ante ese atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Hmm…-musitó Draco al alzar la mirada- ¿Sabes quién es Harry Potter?

Su única respuestas, fue un suave movimiento en negación de la cabeza. No es como si le sorprendiera, pero de todas formas tuvo que intentarlo.

—¿Quieres que busque a esa persona?- pregunto tras acomodar la espada para poder sentarse a su lado. Por un momento lo vio considerar la idea, pero Malfoy no sabía si eso pondría al león en peligro. Por lo que el rubio termino suspirando. Era mejor buscarlo por su cuenta.

—No es necesario.

—Nh

A pesar del poco interés en sus palabras. Theodore intuyo que se trataba de algo importante, así que sonrió gentil al tomar su mano.

—Vamos…-indicó resuelto. Despacio se puso de pie y lo llevo consigo.

—¿A dónde?

—A ningún lado en particular. Caminemos, no puedes quedarte todo el día encerrado.

Sin soltar su mano, Draco se dejo guiar fuera de la habitación. No sabía dónde estaba el estúpido Gryffindor, o si acaso aun conservaba su forma humana. Chasqueo la lengua algo fastidiado, pues el recuerdo de su apariencia de ardilla no hacía de la situación algo más alentador. Si tan sólo supiera que ocurría, o que debía hacer, todo sería más fácil.

—Valla…-mascullo Nott luego de mirarlo de reojo durante todo el camino-…ese Potter tiene que ser importante para ponerte en ese estado ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Intensos ojos grises se alzaron casi tan rápido como frunció el ceño. El rubor que acaricio sus mejillas fue sencillamente encantador. La otra serpiente lo miro realmente entretenido, esa manera de actuar era tan inusual que rió por lo bajo.

—Has estado tan extraño, desde que llegaste del estanque.

Esta vez el rubio dejo caminar. Su mano soltó gentilmente la contraria, aunque su amigo no se detuvo. No entendía lo que le decía, pero suponía que era algo importante desde que lo mencionaba. Había aprendido que en estos extraños mundos nada es casualidad.

—E…espera- pidió en cuanto pudo correr para sujetarle el brazo, y prácticamente quedar colgado de él. Theodore finalmente pareció prestarle un poco de atención, y si Draco no lo conociera tan bien, diría que se sonrojo por la repentina y sorpresiva proximidad -Cuéntame del estanque.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno…yo…-titubeo indeciso, pero después termino frunciendo el ceño y jalándolo del brazo. Se acerco casi en reproche por la falta de información- Sólo cuéntame.

—Bien, pero primero iremos a ver al médico ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Estoy bien

—Andando

—Nott- se quejó.

El aludido sonrió, pero guardo silencio; después de todo, no le hacía gracia que el príncipe del castillo no recuerde el día de ayer. Además, algo de tiempo juntos no le molestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos del castillo, había un molesto destello que se esmeraba en empujarlo fuera de su mundo de sueño. En respuesta, se removió molesto, y gruño un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos.

—…

….

….

….

¿Desde cuándo sus ojos ven de esa manera? Sin titubear se incorporo de un salto, después bajo la mirada para bufar agotado, incluso agacho un poco los hombros como si tuviera una carga muy pesada encima.

—Un sapo- mascullo de mala gana. Ahora era un anfibio y estaba….

…¿Dónde demonios estaba? Arisco, dio un rápido vistazo del entorno. Había ramas, hojas y aparentemente dormía sobre una planta que flotaba en un estanque (_cosa que no le pareció graciosa)_ Sin ganas saltó; basto con eso para tocar la orilla. El pasto bajo sus patas se sintió extraño: húmedo y frio; por lo que le tomó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la nueva apariencia de largas extremidades. Tambaleante en un principio, salto un par de veces hasta que finalmente pudo hacerlo sin dudar.

Sabia a donde iba, cada vez que se alzaba veía un castillo de piedra blanca, por lo que no era difícil imaginar lo que debía hacer. Pensativo miro hacia arriba, e intento recordar cómo iban las historias de sapos. Veamos…si había un castillo (_aparentemente de los tipos buenos, por el estereotipo del color) _significaba que tenía una princesa, que en este punto posiblemente era Malfoy. A no ser que fuera uno de esos cuentos donde la chica de campo se volvía princesa.

—Hn

Demonios, él no era muy bueno con esto. Conocía cuentos básicos, clichés que eran explotados por el comercio muggle, pero en lo respecto a sapos no podía acordarse de nada. Bien, piensa, Hermione hablo sobre esto, los sapos son príncipes (_o algo así) _¿cierto? Y si tenía esa apariencia era porque…

…no tenía ni una maldita idea, pero si debía adivinar, toda desgracia tiene magia implícita. Aunque, el detalle no ayudaba mucho, ya que no traía su varita consigo.

"_Concéntrate Harry"_

Se dijo mentalmente sin dejar de saltar. Recapitulando, tenia sapo+princesa, y la fórmula para devolverlo a la normalidad era…

—…un beso

**PUM**

Descolocado, la solución le llego justo cuando estaba saltando, por lo que olvido como aterrizar. De cara en el suelo, luego de arrastrarse en la tierra por el impacto, no intento moverse para evaluar el contexto. Tal vez no sabía cómo iba el cuento, pero el patrón de los besos en las historias hacía fácil la deducción.

Estaba casi seguro que los anfibios no podían sonrojarse (_por eso de la sangre fría) p_ero Harry casi pudo jurar que sentía las mejillas calientes. Malfoy…el hurón ¿tenía que besarlo? Negó un par de veces la cabeza. Terco, pero algo "sonrojado" se apoyo en los codos. No iba a pensar más en esto, cuando le toque contemplar la situación buscaría una salida. Cansando (_y algo avergonzado) _resoplo al comenzar a saltar de nuevo. No es como si quisiera ser un sapo toda su vida, y si eso implicaba besa…

**PUM**

De nuevo tropezó. Gruño molesto, luego de barrer el suelo con el rostro. Definitivamente no iba a seguir divagando; imaginar que lo iba a tener tan cerca con el único incentivo de tocar sus labios, hizo que su corazón se agitara, pero no quiso buscar los motivos para ello. Bien, de nuevo comenzó a saltar. Después de todo, tenía un largo camino que con ese tamaño tardaría toda la mañana en recorrer. A regañadientes frunció el ceño. No iba a besarlo, o dejarse besar como era el caso.

**PUM**

Pero con la cara nuevamente en el pasto, Harry se dio cuenta que tal vez le tomaría más tiempo llegar al castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nubes blancas surcaban el cielo azul. Las densas motas podían formar graciosas figuras si se movía la cabeza de la manera adecuada. Pero indiferente al paisaje, Draco apoyó aburrido los codos en las rodillas.

En la banca de piedra en que estaba sentado, sentía los caídos rayos de sol, que traspasaban las ramas de ese alto roble tras su espalda. Con indiferencia, miro hacia arriba. Aparentemente sólo podía esperar, pues, como no conocía la historia no sabía a dónde ir, y ser el príncipe del castillo le impedía moverse a su antojo. Aparentemente ayer tuvo una bonita incursión a los alrededores, por lo que no podía tomarlo como algo cotidiano. No era bien visto que la realeza se mostrara tan desobligada.

Apático suspiro. Tampoco pudo convencer a Nott para que le ayudara a salir, aparentemente estaba dudoso de su repentina amnesia. Esta vez exhalo sonorosamente. Estaba atascado hasta que la historia siguiera su curso natural (_si es que ocurría) _o ambos se encontraran; eso asumiendo que la historia tenía que ver con los dos como protagonistas.

—_¡WAAAAAA!_

**TRASSSSSSSHHHHHH**

—_¡KYYYAAAAAA!_

**CRASSSHHH**

—_¡¿A dónde se fue?_

Indiferentes ojos grises se alzaron por los gritos tras una esquina. Oía mujeres histéricas, hombres rugiendo órdenes, y el ruido estrepitoso de algunas ollas al estrellarse contra el suelo. Curioso (_y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer) _se incorporo para ver que ocurría. Camino sin prisa, pero igual se asomo con cautela; no obstante, lo que vio desde ese costado consiguió que parpadeara en incomprensión. Inconscientemente apoyo las manos en la fría consistencia de piedra, mientras observaba a ese grupo de personas saltar de un lado a otro; como si fueran tras algo que no alcanzaba a ver gracias a la distancia.

Más confiado y seguro que nada malo ocurría, se acercó. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, quienes trabajaban en ella se veían bastante alterados, iban de un lado a otro brincando y chillando.

—¡Ahí esta!

Atento, el rubio vio a un sapo salir bajo la falta de una mujer que grito aterra. Pronto, más de cinco personas se le vinieron encima, así que enarco una ceja ante las habilidades del animal que salto de un lado a otro, y eludió a quienes yacían en el pasto luego de chocar entre sí. Nunca vio a un anfibio moverse de esa manera, mucho menos tener esos reflejos. Pero, por más que pudo esquivar a quince personas, finalmente fue capturado.

—¡Suélteme!

Los ojos grises del Slytherin se abrieron grandes. No es como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un sapo hablar, pero sí lo era escuchar una voz parecida a la del niño-que-vivió. Claro que se oía algo chillona y más suave, pero casi podía jurar que era suya.

—¡Te tengo!- exclamo el hombre que tenia al animalito en la mano. La otra extremidad tanteo presurosa el suelo hasta que hallo uno de los cuchillos que le lanzaron (_era una, de las muchas cosas que estaban tiradas)- _¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

—…

Al sapo no fue el único al que se le fue el aire del susto. Draco incluso alzó las manos por la impresión, después, sólo necesito de una milésima de segundo para correr hacia ellos y arrebatarle, lo que suponía era Harry Potter.

—¡Majestad!- exclamaron los sirvientes cuando el rubio trastabillo por el torpe recorrido.

—¿Potter?

Indiferente a las exclamaciones tras la espalda, se centro en el sapo que sostenía con ambas manos y que zarandeo para hacer reaccionar. Sin embargo, eso no funciono, el pobre batracio se veía mareado o…inconsciente; en realidad ninguno de los dos le pareció reconfortante. Ese cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil podía ser herido con suma facilidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Para mejorar la situación, un grupo de soldados se acerco para ver el desastre de utensilios de cocina en el suelo, y las personas adoloridas que apenas se ponían de pie. Nott dio un rápido vistazo, para asegurarse que sólo se trataba de una excentricidad de ese grupo de locos. Por ello alejó la mano de la empuñadura de la espada, hasta que sus ojos dieron con el príncipe que le daba la espalda.

—Majestad…-llamó sin obtener respuesta. Curioso, e ignorando las atropelladas explicaciones, tuvo que apartar a quienes se interponían en su camino. Quizás fue algo brusco, pero el ensimismamiento de su amigo se le hacía extraño-…

Cuando finalmente lo tuvo de frente, lo vio agitar a un sapo en las manos. Aunque, lo realmente absurdo del asunto, era ver cómo le hablaba.

—¿Potter?- repitió con un toque más duro en la voz, ya que ser gentil no le estaba funcionando.

—¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Nott. Sin delicadeza le arrebato el animal para tener toda su atención.

Descolocado, Draco observo al otro Slytherin. No había notado que estaba cerca, pero no pudo evitar distraerse, cuando la inconsciencia del anfibio comenzaba a preocuparle. Tal vez el cocinero lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, o él mismo le hizo daño. Theodore analizó con cuidado esa actitud consternada, pero su atención se desvió al sentir que lo que sostenía comenzaba a moverse.

—Hmmm

¿El sapo hablo? Dudoso, alcanzó a enarcar una ceja, antes que Malfoy le quitara de nuevo el batracio.

—¿Potter?

—Unh- mascullo el sapo. Despacio abrió los ojos. La borrosa figura que entro en su campo de visión, lentamente comenzó a tener sentido.

Draco sonrió notablemente aliviado, pero después recordó que no sabía si ese era el león. Así que serio y decidido, lo acerco hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia.

—¿Potter?

—Malfoy

Aun algo atontado, Harry estuvo seguro que lo vio sonreír, o tal vez se golpeo la cabeza y la contusión le hacía imaginar cosas. Sin embargo, ilusión o no, no podía negar que se veía bien así, sin ese rastro arrogante en sus facciones. Inconscientemente se relajo, incluso imito el gesto.

—Majestad, no debe preocuparse por un sapo- dijo una de las cocineras- Recuerde que debe besar ranas.

—¿Besar?- inquirió Draco confundido. En respuesta, el Gryffindor se tenso un poco.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto Nott, tras sujetar de nuevo a Harry con la intención de revisarlo.

—Devuélvemelo- reclamó con la mirada afilada. Sin dudar estiró una mano para recuperarlo. Mas, la otra serpiente fue más rápida al girar.

Nott no hizo mucho esfuerzo para evadirlo, basto con darle la espalda y colocar un brazo para evitar que se acercara. El sapo lo miro, no se veía particularmente asustado, tal vez algo curioso por su presencia, y si pudiera asegurarlo, diría que tenía una expresión casi molesta; como si le advirtiera que de lastimarlo le haría daño. En ese pequeño estado ignoraba como lo conseguiría, pero no se molesto en averiguarlo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Harry Potter- contesto receloso cuando su captor se alejo un poco del hurón. Los constantes intentos de recuperar al niño-que-vivió no le dejaban analizarlo a gusto.

Pero para Harry, la actitud del rubio resultaba curiosa. Normalmente, hubiera esperado que empujara al otro, o al menos profesara un insulto. Sabía que eran amigos, sólo que no veía mucho a Theodore Nott, quizás reparaba en él cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy….pero no iba a pensar en eso ¬/¬.

—Uh…-mascullo Nott por la respuesta. Esto hacia del asunto algo diferente.

Pero, cuando Potter le fue arrebatado, no pudo entretenerse en buscar un significado. Hubiera encarado a Draco, pero su mano se quedo alzada ante la pérdida. El tono carmesí que quedo en ella, afilo su mirada.

—Draco….

Hubo algo diferente en la manera en que lo llamó (_considerando que no había dicho su nombre desde que llego con los soldados) _Por eso, el aludido giro despacio aun con Harry en las manos. Lo acerco contra el pecho como si quisiera protegerlo. Las personas cercanas los observaron con mal disimulado interés. Sabían que el capitán y el príncipe eran amigos, pero esta era la primera vez que lo oigan pronunciar su nombre. De reojo los observaron, incluso se acercaron disimuladamente para oír mejor.

—Muéstrame la mano

Dudoso en un principio, el hurón parpadeo en incomprensión, pero termino accediendo. Sin soltar al Gryffindor, estiró una mano. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto para que le enseñara la otra. Basto con cambiar de extremidad para no soltar a Harry. Pero al extenderla, vio la sangre que hasta ahora no había notado. Eso fue curioso, no recordaba haberse lastimado.

—…

Harry abrió un poco más los ojos, después se miro a sí mismo. Los restos carmín eran visibles en su piel, quizás Nott lo notó cuando lo sostuvo, aunque para él resulto imposible saberlo dado que todo su cuerpo era húmedo y viscoso. Más, todo pensamiento se evaporo al centrar toda su atención en las gotas rojas que caían al pasto.

Draco recapacito, se veía pensativo hasta que observo un punto en particular.

—o.o

El cocinero que intento rebanar a Potter, aun tenía el cuchillo en la mano. Pero al saberse el centro de atención, lo escondió tras la espalda con disimulada lentitud. Nott lo fulminó con la mirada. Quienes se encontraban cerca del hombre, se apartaron sin vergüenza.

—Vamos

Malfoy fue jalado del brazo por el capitán de los soldados, aunque no intento refutar, sólo se dejo llevar. No le dolía, aun cuando el dorso de su mano se cubrió de más rojo. Gracias a la sangre no podía saber que tan grande era la herida.

Una leve, e inconsciente sonrisa curvo sus labios una vez apretó a Potter contra el pecho. Al menos lo encontró, y eso parecía suficiente como para no estar despotricando por la lesión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El letargo de la tarde se hacía presente. La suave brisa apenas y se escuchaba, mientras las figuras que formaban las abollonadas nubes se movían lentamente.

—Tks… ¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez Potter?

—El rey seguramente no estará feliz con esto- señalo Nott divertido. El rubio entrecerró los ojos en fastidio, pero eso no deshizo su sonrisa.

—_No voy a callarme_- repuso Harry- _Debes cumplir tú promesa de cuidarme._

El Slytherin rodó los ojos. Desde hace cinco minutos, que el otro fue afectado por el adormecimiento de la historia; o eso suponía, porque ha estado hablando de cosas extrañas que a Theodore le sonaban lógicas.

—_Saque tú pelota de oro de mi estanque, estas en deuda conmigo._

—Merlín- resoplo harto. El vocabulario del-niño-que-vivió se redujo a recitar las mismas estrofas como un disco rayado. Incluso Draco estuvo tentando a tirarse el cabello por la frustración- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya entendí la idea! ¡Ahora cállate!

Desde que Nott le pregunto quién era y que quería del castillo, el sapo comenzó a hablar de esa forma. Eso calmo al otro, que por ser capitán de la guardia, tenía recelo de la criatura. Por suerte (_o desgracia, dado que no iba a ayudarle a deshacerse del molesto animal) _ahora estaba tranquilo y los acompañaba a la habitación del príncipe. Claro que primero fueron a la enfermería, y ahora el rubio tenía la mano vendada. De reojo los vio discutir, ambos caminaban levemente separados, como si se repelieran. El hecho que Draco no lo llevara en las manos lo hacía más entretenido. De verdad no se llevaban bien, aunque hace no menos de media hora, lucían casi alegres de haberse encontrado.

—Llegamos- dijo Nott antes de abrir la puerta- Hablare con el rey, esperen aquí.

Discutiendo como estaban, no darían una buena impresión, mucho menos cuando se supone que el sucesor al trono debe besar ranas para que se transformen en príncipes _(cuestiones de un hechizo absurdo) _Pero tal vez, estar atado a un batracio durante toda la vida, no iba a sonar muy atractivo para los posibles candidatos.

Refunfuñando, y de mala gana, el Gryffindor y Draco entraron. Al mismo tiempo, ambos miraron como la puerta se cerraba.

—_Bien… ¿Dónde dormiré?_- pregunto Harry saltando hacia la cama. Desde el colchón miro al rubio resoplar.

—¿Podrías parar? Me estas enloqueciendo

—_¿De qué hablas? Tenemos un trato y…_

—¡Ya se!

—…

De acuerdo, por la forma en que alzó la voz, Harry aguardo en silencio, aunque no mostro algún atisbo de haber recobrado su personalidad. Abrumado, Draco se removió el cabello como si estuviera a punto de perder la razón. Incluso respiro hondo, contó hasta diez durante unos largos segundos, y finalmente se arrodillo frente a Potter.

—Mira…-divago tras poner los brazos en el colchón (l_a cercanía así lo permitía_) Su expresión fue casi suplicante- Tienes que reaccionar ¿Cómo demonios va la historia?

-_¿De qué…?_

—¡Vamos Potter, concéntrate!

Chasqueo los dedos como si quisiera que despertara, pero cuando eso no funciono bajo la cabeza derrotado. Determinado, lo sujetó sin aviso, su mano libre golpeó la cama a manera de manejar la frustración. Lastimosamente era su mano herida, por lo que se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué hacemos para terminar el cuento?

Los profundos ojos grises quedaron tan cerca, que Harry casi pudo perderse en ellos. Dudoso en un principio, desvió su atención hacia la extremidad herida. Sabía que le dolía porque no lo había visto moverla, de hecho evitaba hacerlo….y eso ¿era su culpa?

—Nh

Debió parpadear un par de veces para ponerle orden a sus confusos pensamientos. Antes de darse cuenta, una de sus patas sostenía la cabeza a manera de aplacar el dolor que se desató.

—Eres…realmente molesto Malfoy

Normalmente le hubiera respondido algo similar, pero la serpiente sonrió casi emocionado de lograr que volviera en sí. Más tranquilo, se sentó mejor en el suelo, tuvo que moverse para apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo del final de la cama.

—Tú eres un idiota Potter. Me causas muchos problemas ¿sabes?

Harry resopló, pero no pudo evitar mirar la mano que descanso en una de las rodillas. Fingió desinterés al reparar en la venda que la envolvía. Después, una incómoda ola de culpa lo hizo chasquear la lengua y mirar en otra dirección.

—Uh…yo…

—Oye… ¿Qué es eso del beso?

De verdad pretendía disculparse, o agradecerle por la ayudar. Pero mirarlo como si fuera un extraterrestre fue mucho más fácil, gracias a la arrolladora desenvoltura en un tema que él no sabía si quería abordar.

—… ¿Qué?- masculló el Gryffindor luego del denso silencio.

En cuanto el rubio lo dijo en voz alta, se dio cuenta de su error. Incomodo, termino removiéndose en su puesto. Estuvo tentando a soltar al otro, pero las patas húmedas que lo sujetaron llamaron su atención.

—No quiero ser un sapo ¬/¬

—No voy a besarte ¬/¬

—¡Yo tampoco quiero!- dijo casi ofendido- Pero no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida de esta manera.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la voz demandante, pero de no ser por el color verde de su piel, lo hubiera visto realmente sonrojado. Cosa que parecía compartida, el hurón hizo un mohín de incomodo enojo al mirar en otra dirección.

—¡Oye!- reclamó Harry para llamar su atención- ¡No quiero ser un sapo!

—¿No hay otra manera? ¿Tal vez otro príncipe o princesa? (_que no sea yo) _¿Qué clase de cuento es este? ¡Además no eres una rana!

—Deja de quejarte Malfoy, ni que quisiera besarte

Ambos estaba sonrojados, pero el enojo compartido los hacía tercos y renuentes a reparar en ello. De nuevo discutían, pero ya no estaban tan seguros del motivo; ignoraban si era por el beso, o por simple costumbre de llevarse la contraria. Personalmente, Harry no sabía si el beso funcionaria ¡Pero debía ser así! Todos lo mencionaban, era como una especie de señal o algo parecido.

—Hn

Draco lo miro receloso. No pretendía quedarse en la historia para siempre, tal vez estaba exagerando, sólo era un beso…con Potter en su forma de sapo.

—¡No quiero!

—¡¿Qué otra idea tienes?- reclamó harto de la discusión.

Fieros ojos grises se afilaron en fastidio, y eso fue lo último en lo que Harry reparó. Sin aviso fue bruscamente jalado para que un par de labios lo besaran. Fue… extraño, realmente extraño. Pero cuando se separaron, un incomodo silencio se instauro.

—…

El niño-que-vivió se sonrojo violentamente, o así lo sintió. Sus ojos se abrieron mas grades por la sorpresa.

La presión de una disputa entre los dos, no hacía de las acciones de Draco algo más lúcido. Esto fue impulsivo, pero al darse cuenta sólo pudo enrojecer otro poco. No obstante, los segundos pasaron y la curiosidad que lo embargo al sobreponerse, se trasformo en un ceño fruncido, que de todas formas no borro el nacarado de sus mejillas. Aparentemente el beso no funcionó y eso lo notaron ambos.

—Potter…-reclamó entre dientes, casi deletreando el apellido.

**TOCK, TOCK**

—_Su majestad, voy a entrar._

La voz de un soldado desde el pasillo, y los golpes en la puerta, fueron suficientes para sacarles el alma del susto. Cosa que empeoro cuando el hombre ingresó en la habitación. Draco salto en su puesto; el Gryffindor en sus manos casi se le cae, así que hizo un par de acrobacias para mantenerlo a salvo.

**PUM **

…detalle que resulto intrascendente, pues el soldado se acerco presuroso a "ayudarle". La expresión sorprendida y asustada del príncipe, fue atribuida al hecho de tener el sapo en las manos, por lo que fue razonable suponer que debía deshacerse del problema. Sin mediar con nada, le dio un manotazo al animalito que fue a estrellarse contra una pared al otro lado de la cama.

Por un momento hubo un denso silencio. El rubio miro ese punto en particular a espera del león que no apareció, ni dio señales de estar bien. Inquieto, intento ir a ver como estaba, pero el hombre lo sujeto del brazo.

—Majestad, el rey quiere verlo.

—Pero…

—Ahora- puntualizo ante el pobre intento del príncipe por explicarse mediante señas. Sin esperar, lo jaló hacia la salida, tenia ordenes explicitas de llevarlo aunque tuviera que cargarlo.

Dudoso, Draco miro hacia atrás. No podía abandonarlo; de mala gana observó al soldado. Le tomó sólo dos segundos formular un plan. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta se soltó bruscamente, luego lo empujó fuera y cerró con un duro portazo.

—_¡Majestad!_

Presuroso, le puso seguro y apoyó una silla contra la perilla. Después giró sobre los talones y corrió hacia el anfibio.

—¡Potter!- exclamó pese a los gritos del soldado. Sin pensar, prácticamente se tiró al suelo cuando lo vio tendido-…

No hubo palabras al notar que el pequeño pecho dejo de moverse. Entre el silencio y largos minutos, advirtió que finalmente su propio corazón volvió a latir, sólo que el lento y fuerte repiqueo se le instauro en los oídos. Tembloroso acercó una mano. Titubeo a pocos centímetros, pero finalmente alcanzó una de las patitas, al soltarla no pudo evitar que cayera lánguida en el suelo.

—…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Aturdido se sentó mejor, incluso entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Todo su ser se estremeció ante la posibilidad. De nuevo intentó moverlo, lo hizo un par de veces más, hasta que colocó una mano a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil.

—¡Potter!

Sin una respuesta, sólo pudo observarlo. Al final, termino agachando la mirada. La angustia y la desesperación oprimieron su pecho. Mas, necesito de otro par de tétricos minutos para notar que había cerrado los ojos, en un intento por contener las emociones, también apretó fuerte los puños y soltó un apagado sollozo hasta que se mordió los labios.

No quería contemplar lo que esto significaba…

—No puede ser- musitó en un apagado hilo de voz. Sus bonitos ojos yacían ocultos entre mechones de cabello.

Dejó de oír desde que se centró en el sapo, no le importo nada, ni siquiera los llamados del guardia, o el hecho que estuviera atrapado en el cuento. No obstante, entre la sombría sensación, distinguió un destello mortecino que fue creciendo hasta que lo forzó a abrir los ojos.

**PLOP**

El intenso resplandor termino por cegarlo, así que colocó una mano para protegerse. Aturdido, pero muy adormecido por la oscuridad, esperó hasta que todo acabara para aventurarse a mirar.

…su cerebro dejo convenientemente de funcionar. Tardo un poco, pero finalmente pudo enfocar la figura que tenía en frente. Harry Potter en su forma humana, se veía igual de descolocado que él, incluso se toco para comprobar que todo iba bien y no estaba muerto.

—¡Idiota!- gritó Draco luego de sobreponerse al sopor. Sin delicadeza le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

¿Sabía a cuantas personas vio morir cuando estuvo con el señor oscuro? Seguramente ni se le había ocurrido. El estúpido Gryffindor no podía sólo morirse y darle ese endemoniado susto. El rubio ya no quería volver sumergirse en la oscuridad, el turbio mar de penumbra únicamente consiguió que se erizara. Incluso tembló un poco. No es como si estuviera precisamente eufórico, quizás hasta tenía derecho de estar alterado, pero pese a los reclamos y los golpes (_nada gentiles)_ Harry se encontró sonriendo.

—Estás preocupado- no era una pregunta, estaba tan seguro de ello, que no pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un tinte de diversión.

—¡¿Quién está preocupado? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre…?

—…

…cuando se tiene a Draco Malfoy en ese estado, dejar de pensar es sencillo. Los golpes no eran importantes al notar la mirada vidriosa y el leve rubor, tal vez por el llanto contenido. Así que Harry sencillamente se acercó, busco su boca sin pensar.

El hurón estaba tan alterado que tardo en procesar lo que ocurría. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez grandes por la sorpresa. Pensó en empujarlo, pero se congeló cuando los suaves contornos sonrosados capturaron los suyos. Fue pausado, quizás un poco tímido, pero igual sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar por su espalda al ser jalado de la cintura. Terminar envuelto en un demandante abrazo resultó fácil, pero lo que lo aturdió fue sentarse en las piernas contrarias. Ignoraba cuando acabó en una situación tan comprometedora, pero no se molesto en averiguarlo.

—¿Qué…?- farfullo luego de empujarlo de los hombros.

Sin prestarle atención, Harry lo sujetó del mentón para buscar de nuevo sus labios. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, que quería probarlo otra vez para asegurarse que era real. Su brazo alrededor de la cintura se mantuvo firme, incluso cerró un poco más el agarre para palpar el agradable calor contra su cuerpo. El gesto sólo duro un momento antes que Malfoy lo empujara de nuevo.

**Pum**

—…

…lástima que la serpiente no calculara su fuerza. Con la posición termino yéndose hacia atrás, claro que el pelinegro también ayudo en ello. Ahora Draco tenía la respiración pesada, pero el rubor en las mejillas fue olímpicamente ignorado cuando Harry se acomodo de tal forma, que lo obligó a separar un poco las piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas. A continuación colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

Tenerlo encima, a pesar de la distancia, lo estremeció. El desorganizado cabello negro que caía en mechones por cuestiones de gravedad, los intentos ojos verdes y el maldito hecho que fuera él, provocó que su corazón latiera como loco. Inútilmente intentó hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero el león se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con una leve sonrisa, así que su cerebro dejo convenientemente de funcionar.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Lo tenía tendido en el suelo, sonrojado, con esa expresión indecisa de querer irse pero no se movía. Si intento pensar (_cosa en la que no se esforzó en realidad) _sencillamente olvido todo, al ver los labios contrarios abrir y cerrarse con palabras mudas.

—_¡Draco!- _llamó Nott desde el pasillo.

Perfectos labios sellaron los suyos cuando escucho llamados similares desde la puerta. Algo relacionado con tener que hablar con el rey, o algo así. No pudo saberlo cuando sitio la gentil presión. Esta vez no forcejeo, se sintió casi drogado, adormecido por la adrenalina que se desató,así que cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. La suavidad inicial se perdió en el instante en que Harry lo mordió. En respuesta Draco suspiró.

Lentamente, el pelinegro bajó un poco más, lo suficiente para encerrarlo contra el suelo y su cuerpo. El leve roce entre ambos consiguió que lo lamiera, lo hizo con una innecesaria lentitud para agitarlo. Una parte muy, muy, muy lejana le decía que se detuviera; lástima que fuera opacada por la parte que le exigía mas de ese arisco hurón. Por lo que buscando mas contacto, colocó una mano en su frente para hacerlo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás; en esa posición tuvo acceso a la deliciosa boca, en la que se deslizó sin titubear. Aunque para hacer eso debió que moverse, una de sus piernas rozó el interior de los muslos contrarios. El temblor que sintió bajo su cuerpo, fue sencillamente delicioso.

Caliente, así se sintió cuando acaricio su lengua contra la suya, y adoro sentirlo estremecerse, pues la manera en que lo lamio rayo casi en lo erótico.

Draco lo abrazó del cuello en un gesto impulsivo. Eso provoco que bajara hasta que no hubo espacio, mientras sus labios seguían buscándose. Pero la pierna que presionó descaradamente su entrepierna, fue suficiente para que jadeara falto de aire. Antes de alejarse, el león lo mordió de nuevo para luego dejar suaves besitos.

Afuera parecía que iban a tumbar la puerta, pero ellos no parecieron escuchar. Siguieron repartiendo cortos besos. La euforia de la satisfacción, vino en la forma de una burbuja que se hizo pedazos...

**PUM**

…cuando los soldados entraron. Después de tantos golpes, la puerta finalmente cedió. Quienes entraron no les dieron tiempo de sorprenderse. Antes de advertirlo, Harry fue apartado con un rudo golpe que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, mientras que el rubio fue puesto de pie con torpeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Entre los guardias, Nott salió para colocar una mano en su hombro. El príncipe asintió aun confundido, sentía el rostro caliente y los labios húmedos; eso sin mencionar que su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse del pecho. Potter estaba en la misma situación, pero de todas formas termino frunciendo el ceño.

Ignoraba porque lo beso. En ese instante no le intereso averiguarlo, aunque sus labios sonrojados pedían a gritos una nueva unión. Mas, lo que ocupó su mente fue el hecho que Theodore Nott estaba cerca, muy cerca del hurón. Seguramente era algo casual y tan simple que nadie lo notaria, pero para Harry no fue normal que su mano se deslizara por el brazo de Malfoy en un suave gesto, en el que apenas lo tocaba con la yema de los dedos.

Draco no lo notó, y si lo hizo, sencillamente no le importo. El león afiló la mirada. Ambos Slytherin parecían compartir una amistad, y una intimidad que no había visto ni con Blaise Zabini.

—Hn

Gruñó de mala gana, mientras dos guardias lo sujetaron de los brazos para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Tal parece que está bajo custodia, pero eso no inmutó a la pareja de serpientes.

…Draco Malfoy era suyo.

Demonios, a este paso salir de los cuentos se iba a complicar más de lo debido.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡Wiiii termine n0n! Aunque el capitulo estuvo un poco más corto que los otros dos oO, igual espero les guste n-n

Ro: Finalmente hubo un acercamiento más directo º¬º, con algunos empujoncitos mas y finalmente aceptaran lo que sienten ñ¬n

Ann: Ambos pueden ser más tercos de lo que deberían u¬uUU, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse XD

Ro: Por cierto o.o, no sabemos si han escuchado este cuento de los **Hermanos Grimm** oO. En el príncipe sapo, no era un beso lo que volvía al príncipe a la normalidad sino un golpe n¬nUU

Ann: Pobre Harry XDD. Aunque en realidad cambiaron un "poquito" la versión original XD.

Ro: De acuerdo, a pesar de la milenaria demora esperamos que el capitulo valga la pena n—n

Ro: Como venimos diciendo, sabemos que el Fic es algo extraño pero igual sean pacientes n-n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ro: Por cierto o.o… ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños XD! (_abrazo de oso)_

Ann: ¡Gracias n/¬/n!


End file.
